Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny
by Heather Christi
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is a part of a puzzle and a tragic mystery that will change the lives of many people. In the story: Dates, licking baths, Inuyasha jealousy, Hojo apearances, and Kikyo hunting! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Comparisons

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not OWN Inuyasha but he does own my heart! Anyway, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I love you Inu-chan!  
  
:: thoughts::  
  
WARNING: This is rated R because of Inuyasha's bad mouth! BAD INU-CHAN! It is also rated R cause there might be a lemon but not for a while so you're safe till then. I'll warn you when that chapter does come though.  
  
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is a piece of the greater puzzle to the unlocking of the five goddesses. There are five jewels all scattered around the Warring States era and only few know about this. The ones who do know this however, never get to tell what they know. Somehow, the gang comes across a person who knows this secret and he shares what he knows with them. He warns them not to go searching for the jewels or they will meet a very unpleasant fate. That is how our story begins and an adventure that will bring many unexpected surprises....  
  
ENJOY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER ONE: Comparison  
  
As always, we find our um... "companions", the teenage girl Kagome and the half-dog demon Inuyasha, at each other's throats. Young love...  
  
"Sit Boy!" And as always, love, in their case, was very painful.  
  
This morning it didn't start out too nice. Kagome informed them all weeks ago that her brother, Sota, had a birthday coming up and he was turning eight. Kagome had bought him a great, but expensive, video game that was finally in stores. Sota had wanted it ever since he saw the commercials. Pokemon was very popular in Japan and Sota was probably one of the thousands, or millions, that love the game and show. But it wasn't about the gift. It was about Kagome's brother's birthday and it was a special day for Sota and his family.  
  
The others understood Kagome's position and they agreed, without hesitation, to let her go back to her own time. It was Inuyasha who couldn't seem to understand the concept of a birthday and the importance of one.  
  
"How come you have to go away again?!?!" Inuyasha needed to seriously calm down.  
  
"Inuyasha! I told you I was going away weeks ago. Plus, I'm going to be gone for only a couple of days. Nothing to worry about. So calm down and let me go home for once, IN PEACE!!" Kagome's patience was getting very thin.  
  
"Nothing to worry about?! You're kidding me?! We could miss looking for some shards because you're gone in our own time fooling around?! What am I suppose to do without you anyway?!" Inuyasha quickly regretted saying the last of his words.  
  
Kagome's brain started to think about what he just said. ::Is he saying that he'll miss me if I go away for a little bit? Does he have feelings for me after all? Am I important to him? :: Millions of little questions were going through her head. She started to blush a little.  
  
Inuyasha saw a pink tint color her cheeks. He had to cover up what he just said to her. "Without you, we'll miss a lot of shards. We don't have a lot of time cause Naraku or whoever else could be finding shards before we do. Kikyo would never be so weak and give up like you!" And if Inuyasha regretted his words before, it was nothing compared to the regret he felt after saying that.  
  
That pushed Kagome to her limit and far beyond it. Inuyasha had seen a look of pain cross her face from what he just said but it was quickly replaced by the expression of anger. He knew what was coming.  
  
"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha fell hard to the ground face first. No matter how much he prepared himself for those words, it didn't matter. He still felt the pain. Kagome's pain from his harsh words surpassed his by far.  
  
Now that he was out of her way, Kagome jumped over the side of the Bone-Eater's Well and traveled back to her own time, where she knew that no one in her family would treat her bad like Inuyasha just did.  
  
After Kagome was gone, Inuyasha just stayed on the ground because he felt lower than dirt. He recalled what he said to Kagome.  
  
~*~Kikyo would never be so weak and give up like you!~*~  
  
::How could I treat the one person I care about most so badly? Even if she does have feelings for me, I don't deserve them or her. Why do I always do that? Why can't I just tell her how I feel?! But no, I can't do that. I had to go and throw Kikyo in her face! She always hated when I did that! I didn't mean it. I just didn't want her to think anything. Well, what is so bad about her thinking I like her or even if I love her?::  
  
His inner voice answered that. 'You don't want her to worry about you all the time if she knew you love her. Plus, what about Kikyo? Don't you love her?'  
  
Inuyasha was so confused. ::Don't I love... His thoughts were quickly cut off. He caught the scent of the annoying kitsune coming his way, so Inuyasha gets up off the ground and leans against the well.  
  
"Damn it. Now I have to explain to that stupid fox why Kagome left so mad. Well, I don't have to explain anything!!" He was still mad at Kagome but mostly at himself.  
  
Shippo comes running out of the forest like his tail is on fire. He jumps up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Get off you annoying runt!" Inuyasha swats Shippo off his shoulder and attempts to hit him. Shippo barely dodged the attack at him.  
  
"Hey! Watch it and don't call me runt, you baka! Did Kagome already leave? All right Inuyasha, what did you do to her this time?"  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha grumbled. "Now leave me the fuck alone, you little runt!" Shippo wasn't about to take no for an answer. Shippo jumped right back on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Tell me right now Inuyasha! What did you do to Kagome? Why did she leave so mad?"  
  
"What do you think runt? Now leave me alone!!" Inuyasha hits Shippo off his shoulder and took off running towards his forest, to sit in his tree and wait till Kagome comes back to them.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha." Shippo rubs his head and finds the bump that baka made on his skull. Shippo turned around and faced where Inuyasha disappeared. "Fine! Go ahead and sulk in your tree ALONE!" Shippo gets up off the ground and jumps onto the edge of the well. "I hope Kagome comes back soon. Why does that jerk always put Kagome in a bad mood? She doesn't deserve that! Come back soon Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back At Camp ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"PERVERT!" ~SMACK! SMACK!~ "Get out of here!"  
  
Miroku, the perverted monk, walks out of the bushes with two handprints left on the side of his cheeks.  
  
"Women, they can't resist me."  
  
Sango heard that and threw a rock at Miroku. He never knew it was coming. It hit him square on the back of the head and hard almost knocking him over.  
  
"Oww!" Miroku rubs the sore spot. He walks away from the hot springs back to the fire where food was still cooking. ::I'm glad Kagome left food warm 'cause I sure as hell don't know how to make this stuff. Hmm.... I wonder where Inuyasha is?::  
  
Sango was glad she hit him in the head. ::He deserved it!:: Miroku is always trying to get a look at her. ::Pervert. Why does he always have to spoil things? One moment we are talking civilly.... well, barely civil but still... We can talk but is that only an excuse for him to grope me?::  
  
Her inner voice answered back. 'You know you like him.'  
  
::I do not! How can I like or have any feelings but disgust for that conceited hentai! All he cares about is groping women and trying to get them to bare him a child! He is such a... a.... I don't know. I never can stay mad at him too long. Oh well:: Then she remembered her best friend, Kagome. ::Oh no! Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone, TOGETHER! That's a big problem! Inuyasha couldn't understand her leaving. I wonder where he is right now?::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ IN Inuyasha's Forest ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree watching the sun go down in the distance. He was still mad that Kagome had left him. He remembered that look of pain cross her face. ::I think maybe I pushed it. Nah! She'll come back. She always does. I hope I didn't hurt her. Wait, why should I care? She's only a shard detector:: Inuyasha tried to believe his words because it would be easier that way. He couldn't believe it though. He tried to believe she'd come back to him but he knew, deep down, he hurt her too much this time. He didn't want to believe that. ::We only need a few more shards to complete the Shikon no Tama and then this will all be over and Kagome will stay forever in her time::  
  
It was the true about the shards. They had a little more than three fourths of the jewel complete and they knew Naraku had, almost, all the rest of the shards.  
  
They all knew. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kagome all knew that the fight with Naraku was drawing near. They all might die fighting for honor, strength and revenge. Sometimes they wonder how they got into this mess. Then they began to recall the bad memories that had brought them here n the first place. There had been death by slaughter, betrayal, curses, and lots of pain, but not all was bad. Even thought bad times brought them closer together, they would stay together and stand by each other. Sure, they didn't always get along but they knew they had to face this together. Some more than others, had more to learn from that.  
  
:: Why can't I tell her how I feel? Do I love Kagome? I don't even know my feelings anymore ::  
  
There was their good times where they shared meals and laughter. Sometimes they showed their soft sides. Not everyone has a heart of stone. All of them had their weaknesses though. Some more than others, but they knew when to laugh and sometimes when to cry. Tears weren't always out of sadness. Maybe out of happiness or anger and frustration. They had their smiles and good times.  
  
::What about Kikyo? Shouldn't I OWE her my life because of Naraku and that betrayal? Maybe my heart should be with Kagome but my life with Kikyo. I wonder what she's doing right now?::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present time Tokyo ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome looked up from the bottom of the well and saw the ceiling of the well house shrine. She was back in her era again. Tears started to blur her vision recalling everything that had just happened between Inuyasha and her. ::NO! I won't cry because of him!:: She climbed up the ladder and she was at the top of the well. She tried to climb out but her shoe got stuck on the side and she fell forward hard to the ground.  
  
"Oww!" She looked down at her knee and saw a few scrapes and a large bruise. Kagome got up off the ground and yelled down the well. "I hate you Inuyasha!! It's all your fault!!"  
  
Kagome gave into her emotions and started crying, not bothering to wipe the tears of despair and frustration away from here sweaty face. "Why do you always do that?! Why do you always have to compare me to Kikyo?! I'M NOT HER!" Her voice was starting to get hoarse and she was beginning to violently shake. She sunk down onto the cold floor and just sobbed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not her..." she whispered quietly, her voice with a thick sound of suppressed tears. She didn't want to cry but everything had built up these past weeks and it just was enough. She finally caved in and she needed to cry now. She needed to get her feelings out but she wouldn't let herself do that. She wouldn't let herself betray herself to weakness. Crying just seemed pointless.  
  
::No more. I'm not going to give HIM the satisfaction of seeing me cry my heart out! I can carry on without that baka! He won't bring me down!:: Kagome pulled herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. Wiping the remaining trails of her tears, she turned back to the well.  
  
"Inuyasha you won't ruin MY life! I do NOT need YOU!" And with that Kagome turned her back on the well and walked away towards her house. She didn't realize that she wasn't only turning her back on the well. She was turning her back on the past and the one that she loved most. A wind blew by, sweeping Kagome's raven hair up and twisting it about behind her. It was the winds of change coming into action and setting their sights onto two destined souls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for reading my story. Please review and once I get more reviews I will post the next chapter. You review and I post. That's how it works! ^_^ Hope you liked my story. Take care!  
  
-Heather Christi 


	2. Bad Dreams and a Blind Date

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does though! I'll give you five dollars for him!  
  
Inuyasha- Hey! I'm worth more than that!  
  
Heather- You're right! You are! Ok, I'll give you $5.50 for him!  
  
Inuyasha- ::GROWLS and flexes claws::  
  
Heather- Bad Inu-chan! Temper, temper! All right, enough of this! Onto Chapter two!  
  
Inuyasha- What did you call me?! ::GROWLS::  
  
ENJOY! ^_^  
  
Chapter Two: Bad Dreams and a Blind Date!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present time Tokyo ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome climbed up the stairs in her house and made her way to her bedroom. She wasn't exactly in the mood to celebrate a birthday but she did because it was her brother's. She tried very hard to keep a smile on her face today and she almost succeeded. Sota had believed her fake attitude and smile to be very genuine. Kagome had fooled her grandpa too but there was one person she couldn't fool: her mother.  
  
Kagome and her family had spent the day at an amusement park, one of Kagome's favorite places to go but today wasn't exactly her favorite day of the week. She was exhausted and tired from holding her true feelings in today.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and walked right over to her comfortable bed. She sat down at the edge of her bed. Kagome looked down at her pillows and blankets with longing, She knew if she laid down now, she would surely fall into a deep slumber and wouldn't wake up until noon tomorrow. She had no school because tomorrow was Sunday and she was relieved. She would have to make up tons of tests when she got back. ::Hopefully grandpa didn't give me a gross disease that he did last time. Didn't he know that hepatitis is a disease that comes from dogs?! Where does he come up with this stuff?::  
  
Kagome drew her gaze away from her blankets and pillows and walked over to her window. She slid the window up and a cool breeze attacked her face. She looked up at the darkened sky and saw the end of a beautiful sunset filled with the colors of dark violet, pink and midnight blue. They were about to have dinner soon and Sota's birthday cake. Kagome still wasn't in the mood. Her mind wandered over to the fight Inuyasha and her had this morning. ::How could he say that to me?! I know he's said stuff like that before but this time it was just unbearable. Why am I even thinking about that jerk?!::  
  
A gentle hand on her shoulder made her jump out of her skin. She turned around to face the interrupter of her thoughts. Of course, it was her mother.  
  
"Dinner's ready. Are you ok honey? You've been acting not like yourself today." Her mom was worried about her daughter.  
  
"It's ok mom. I just don't want to talk about it right now." Kagome didn't want her mother to worry about her. "I'm not feeling so good tonight. Can I just get some sleep? I'm not very hungry."  
  
Her mother gave a questioning but concerned look at her daughter and embraced her in a tight hug. "All right, but remember if you need me, I'm here for you. Goodnight sweetheart." She pulled back a little and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep well." She stepped away from her daughter and headed over to the door. The last words she heard as she exited the room were 'goodnight mom'.  
  
Kagome went over to where her mother left the room and she closed the door. ::Thanks for caring.:: Kagome quickly changed into a dark blue tank top and tiny black shorts. She was about to hop into bed but she felt a cool breeze sweep over her body causing goose bumps and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She rushed over to her window and quickly closed it, not bothering to lock it. Deep in the back of her mind, she was hoping Inuyasha would come for her. She wanted to discard that thought but couldn't.  
  
Suddenly, a red and silver flash raced across the courtyard. Kagome looked back out the window but saw nothing. ::My mind's playing tricks on me. I guess I really need sleep bad:: She didn't want to think about it right now. Kagome walked away from the window over to her bed. She took her necklace, the one holding the Shikon no Tama, off and placed it in her backpack by the side of her bed. She pulled back the covers and hopped into the blankets, resting her head on the soft pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted off to an inviting slumber thinking about today's events and Inuyasha. Sleep quickly claimed her soul.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha (Where are you?) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:: I can't believe I actually came here. What am I doing here? I'm not going to apologize, so why am I here? What in the hell am I doing here?:: It appears like Inuyasha is having a little trouble dealing with himself. A part of him wanted to just barge into that house, swing Kagome over his shoulder, jump back into the well and continue with collecting the jewel shards. Another part of him wanted to forget about her and move on without her but he knew that he couldn't do either of those things.  
  
:: And why is she constantly on my mind?!::  
  
His inner voice answered. 'You know you love her. You can't stop thinking about her because you love her!'  
  
::Feh! I'm suppose to be mad at her!::  
  
'Does that mean you can't love her?! Plus, why are you mad at her?! You should only blame yourself!'  
  
::Why myself? She's... ::  
  
'She's what? Why yourself?! It's obvious! You COMPARED Kikyo to her! How do you think she felt?! Don't you remember that look on hr face? Pain...'  
  
::Feh... I know I care about her a lot. I didn't mean to hurt her! I just wanted her to be in Sengoku Jidai with me... There! Are you happy?! I ADMIT it! What do I do about it?! I can't just go up and blurt my feelings out to her?!::  
  
'Well you care about her so you can't tell her yet. What'll happen if you tell her and then she gets in the middle of a battle and distracts you?'  
  
::She'll end up getting hurt all because of me and my feelings. I won't be able to protect her! I can't let that happen! She won't die because of me!::  
  
Inuyasha was in the well house shrine staring down at the well, looking into its depths. He kept thinking about everything that has happened today, especially his fight with Kagome. He walked away from the well and went over to the tree by Kagome's window. Something seemed to try and pull him up the tree so he decided to climb until he got to the branch closest to the window. Suddenly, the scent of tears filled his nostrils. Inuyasha looked through the glass of the window and saw Kagome caught in the middle of a bad nightmare. He was relieved that it wasn't something too bad. It could have been something worse.  
  
::Why is she crying?:: He wanted to go in there and comfort her but his pride and stubbornness kept him put on the tree branch.  
  
Inuyasha saw her bolt up and awake with a start. Her eyes held fear and despair. They held bits of anger and lots of pain. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go in there and hold her, telling her it would be all right, but he didn't. Before he was spotted by Kagome, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and ran back to the well. He knew she would be okay because it was only a stupid nightmare. It wouldn't hurt her, she'd only be scared. Kagome will move on and forget about it. Still, Inuyasha wondered what she dreamt about that had made her so upset.  
  
Inuyasha reached the well. He figured he had to leave. It wouldn't be a pretty sight if Kagome caught him outside her window, staring in at her. She'd probably rant at him and 'sit' him a few times. ::Why'd I even come here in the first place? Feh, time to go anyway:: Inuyasha jumped in the well, traveling back to his time in Sengoku Jidai, where he belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome's Room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome awoke with a start and sat upright in her bed. She held both her hands tight to her chest, trying to stop and steady her racing heartbeat. She tried to focus on her surroundings but her vision was blurred. Something wet splattered onto her hands. Kagome looked down at her clenched hands and lifted them to her face. Her fingertips trailed the warm tears on her heated cheeks. Kagome knew why she was crying. It all came back to her in a flood of memories.  
  
[-------{Kagome's Dream}---------]  
I'm running. I feel so tired but I HAVE to keep moving. I CAN'T stop no matter what. I MUST keep moving. There's thick forest all around me, trying to consume my body whole. It's trying to suffocate me. My hair keeps getting tangled and caught on the branches and who knows what else. Got to keep moving... I CAN'T stop! The trees seem to be reaching out to me. It's so dark outside and I keep tripping on the tree roots sticking out of the ground. It's so hard to see. I can barely make out anything but I keep moving straight. I MUST keep moving. I'm NOT running away from something or someone. I HAVE to get to somewhere. My legs try to carry me as fast as they can but it's not fast enough. I might NOT make it! No! I HAVE to make it! I HAVE to! The trees are still reaching out to me, grabbing me, trying to get me to slow down my pace. They're trying to stop me from getting there! They're against me! No! They CAN'T stop me! I'm so tired and feel weak but I CAN'T stop! Tears are trailing down my hot, sticky face. So many tears grieving, knowing somehow that something bad is happening! I CAN'T do anything to stop it! All I can do is run, feeling the cold dirt and the hard sharp rocks beneath my bare feet.  
  
The trees seemed to open up a path in front of me, clearing my way. I didn't notice a tree root sticking up out in front of my walkway and my bare foot got caught causing me to fall down to the ground. My chin scraped across the ground on a rock but I was oblivious to the pain. All I saw was the horrifying scene in front of my own two eyes.  
  
A poor village was being attacked. A raging fire consumed the houses and the people in its fiery hot depths. There was screaming and people yelling 'demon' and 'monster'. They were running in all directions, trying to get away from all the terror and destruction. My eyes burned with the embers and the hot ashes. Smoke was choking my throat and making me want to cough and heave. This is WRONG! What's happening? This can't be real! Then I sensed it. I sensed a familiar presence but it was corrupted and tainted by evil. I knew exactly who it was before he came into my sight. This can't be true! There was Inuyasha, but something was very wrong. He was different. It couldn't be him! He isn't the Inuyasha I know! He can't be! He appeared to be flying over the village causing all the destruction and violence. An evil grin was plastered to his face like he was enjoying and loving to see all these people in pain and being tortured in this vile act. He swooped down and landed in front of a terrified family. That Inuyasha slashed at the father's throat for a clean kill. His wife and two daughters watched as that Inuyasha slaughtered that man in front of them. They were too scared to scream. They just stood there, watching as that poor man fell to a helpless corpse at the ground. I couldn't take my eyes off of the display. I wanted to so badly but I couldn't and I had to watch as they all died at that Inuyasha's hands. He picked the mother of the two children up by the neck and just as he was about to tear her to pieces he stopped.  
  
Suddenly, he dropped that defenseless woman and like magic he was in front of me staring down at me. I got a good look at him then. His eyes were blood red, not the golden amber color of my Inuyasha's. He had one purple streak across each of his cheeks. He still had his fluffy ears above his long mane of silver hair, but it wasn't him! This Inuyasha smirked and then evilly grinned down at me. I noticed how close I was to the cold- hearted murderer and I tried to back away but I couldn't 'cause he grabbed me by the neck, his nails biting into my skin. He lifted me up until we were face to face. He smiled with his sharp fangs showing and gleaming in the moonlight and I felt a chill go up my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up on end.  
  
"So, you like what you see wench? You know, I never cared about you. You're pathetic and weak. You were only a little helpless shard detector to me and now since I'm full demon, I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me! Not you, or your friends, or ANYONE! This is all your fault!" He pointed to the village behind him. All his words were hitting me like cold knives in my back and I winced at his tone. "You gave me the jewel and now look what happened." His voice was filled with satisfaction and blame. It was intimidating and it held strength and power. Where'd my Inuyasha go? "Here's my thanks wench!"  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. That Inuyasha's eyes switched to killing mode and he looked in rage. I didn't fear for my life, I feared that I lost my Inuyasha. He's gone. I still hoped he was in there somewhere, behind all of this evil and trickery. A lone tear trailed down my cheek to my scraped chin.  
  
"Inuyasha....," I whispered.  
  
He raised his arm, claws ready to strike. He looked me in the eyes in triumph and brought his arm down for a final strike to kill. His nails pierced through my skin on my stomach. My heart clenched in pain, both physical and emotional pain. It felt like my heart was being torn into two pieces and could never be repaired because here was Inuyasha, killing me with his own two hands. I really had lost him. He pulled his arm back and then slashed my face, on the cheek down my neck to my collarbone. The blood dripped down and outlined Inuyasha's claw marks. He never drew his gaze away from my eyes. He kept looking at me in triumph and satisfaction, and he looked like he enjoyed seeing me like this. Another tear fell down my face and landed onto this Inuyasha's hand. He finally tore his eyes away from mine and looked down at his hand where my tear fell. He smirked and looked back at me with those blood red eyes gazing into my lifeless chocolate brown ones. He reached out and grabbed onto a strand of my raven hair, twirling it about in his fingers.  
  
"How fragile you stupid humans are. Thanks for the jewel wench." His tone of voice was so cold and superior. It was frightening to see him like this. I really truly had lost him...  
  
The next moment, this Inuyasha dropped me soundlessly to the ground, letting me fall into a helpless heap in my own dark blood. He looked down at me and chuckled. He turned his back on me and walked away towards the village. In front of the blazing flames with her bow and arrows stood her. Kikyo... She looked at me and her cold eyes laughed and danced with amusement and hatred. There I lay in my own blood, killed and betrayed by the one I loved most and he went back to her.  
  
That Inuyasha never looked back at me. He discarded me from his mind and walked over to his lover, Kikyo. I felt like I was falling away from all that was real and unreal. I couldn't really tell. Everything started spinning and drifting away from me. Memories of my Inuyasha flooded back to my mind. Everything he said to me. Everything he did to me. The pain, the emotions, my thoughts, my tears, my Inuyasha! I didn't want to lose him! Why's he leaving me? Come back! Come back! Inuyasha...  
[---------{End of Dream}-------]  
  
Kagome was scared of what happened in her nightmare. ::It's too weird to think he could do that to me but then again I am only his shard detector:: A few tears made their way to her eyes and blurred her vision. She quickly wiped them away. Kagome ran her fingers through her matted hair and breathed deeply. ::Thank Kami-sama it was only a nightmare. Maybe a warm bath would help me relax:: She flipped the covers off of her body and got out of bed. She yawned and stretched. Kagome looked over at her clock and noticed it was only 4 AM. ::Well, it's good to start a new day early:: She grabbed her robe, lavender soap bubbles and beads and made her way to the bathroom as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake up her family.  
  
Roughly an hour later, Kagome came out of the bathroom in her blue cotton robe feeling more relaxed and refreshed but still a bit tense. She was running her fingers through her damp hair thinking about Inuyasha and that nightmare. She entered her bedroom and closed the door. Kagome walked over to her closet and found a baby blue cotton t-shirt and blue jean short shorts. Kagome changed out of her robe into those clothes. She brushed her hair and then left it to air-dry. ::Okay, what to do now? I'm not going back to sleep. No way! I know, I can go online and figure out what my dream was trying to tell me::  
  
So there was Kagome, sitting in her grandpa's study at the computer looking and searching for clues to her dream. Finally after 20 minutes of searching for something that was related to dreams, she found a site. Kagome started reading it. 'Dreams are a story that a person "watches" or even takes a part in during sleep, Dream events are imaginary, but they are related to real experiences and needs in the dreamer's life. They seem real while taking place. Everyone dreams, but some persons never recall dreaming. Other remember only a little bit about a dream they had just before awakening and nothing about earlier dreams. No one recalls every dream.' ::So I wasn't suppose to remember my whole dream?:: 'The events of a dream form a story. In some dreams, the dreamer takes part in the story. Dreams involve little logical thought. In most dreams, the dreamer cannot control what is happening. The story may be confusing, and things happen that would not happen in real life.' ::So they're saying Inuyasha would never hurt me outside of a dream?:: 'People see, in most dreams, but they may also hear, smell, touch, and taste in their dreams.' ::Okay, enough of this. Maybe I can find the source of my dream::  
  
Kagome spent another 20 minutes searching. Finally she found what she was looking for. 'Dreams are a product of the sleeper's mind. They include events and feelings that they have experienced. Most dreams are related to the events of the day before the dream and strong wishes of the dreamer.' ::Wish?! Well, that doesn't explain my dream:: 'Many minor incidents of the hours before sleep appear in dreams. Few events more than two days old turn up. Deep wishes or fears- especially those held since childhood- often appear, and many dreams fulfill such fears. Events in the sleeper's surroundings- a loud noise, for example- may become part of a dream, but they do not cause dreams.' Kagome got bored and scrolled down and found something that caught her eye. 'Some dreams involve deep feelings or fears that a person may have without even realizing it in real life.' ::Deep feelings or fears?::  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Kagome looked over at the clock on the desk and it read 9 AM. She didn't realize she had spent so much time on the computer.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
She picked up the phone before it made any more noise and woke her family up from their deep slumbers and dreams.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked into the receiver.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome! It's Yuka! How's everything going?"  
  
"Hi Yuka! Everything's fine over here but, why are you calling so early in the morning? My family isn't even up yet!" She whispered loudly in the phone.  
  
"Why are you up so early in the morning?" she retorted. "Anyway, I'm calling because.... just guess?!"  
  
Kagome was getting a bit annoyed at her friend. "I don't know but it better be important. Why are you calling me?"  
  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. So guess who has a date at noon today?! Plus, it's with that hottie in gym class, Hojo!"  
  
::Oh no! Not again! They're trying to hook me up with him AGAIN!:: "You're kidding me!" ::Oh please tell me she is::  
  
"Not at all! YOU have a DATE with HOJO! Isn't this exciting?! Anyway, be ready and meet him at the movie theatres on Fuchsia Avenue at noon! He'll be waiting for you with the tickets! Such a gentleman, he paid. Have fun! I got to go Kagome. Call me later and tell me what happened on your DATE! Bye!" CLICK!  
  
Kagome stared at the phone in her hand. She hung up the phone and looked at her watch. ::Only 9:17, so I still got a few hours to do whatever I want before my date with... with... with Hojo. She sighed. Kagome walked out of the study and closed the door. She was about to walk upstairs to her room but the smell of delicious food caught her nose. Her stomach rumbled with hunger and emptiness. ::Yum! It smells so good! I still got time for some breakfast!:: Kagome made her way straight into the kitchen. Her mother was making some food and her brother and grandpa were sitting at the table. She joined them, trying not to drool when the food was set in front of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 45 Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks for breakfast mom! It was great. I think I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for my date." Kagome got up from the table with a full stomach. ::Maybe I ate too much... Nah!::  
  
"All right dear. Have fun." Her mother gathered up the dishes and put them in the sink with a small crash.  
  
Kagome got in her room and shut the door. She went over to her desk and decided to get some homework that she missed while she was "sick" done. Kagome looked through her textbooks and noticed math was the only subject that she had homework on. She sweat-dropped. ::Oh crap:: Kagome sat down at her desk, opened her textbooks, and got to work,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ An Hour and 17 Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome had fallen asleep a few minutes after she had started working on her math homework she was trying to make-up. Every now and then, her body would start to shake and get a bit restless. A few tears made their way down her face and landed softly on her homework. She was having another bad dream.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto her shoulder and Kagome jumped up, awakened from her sleep. She spun around to face the intruder with teary eyes. Golden amber eyes stared back at her, but that wasn't what she saw. Kagome saw those blood read orbs and two purple streaks across his cheeks. He had that evil grin on his face and he was just staring at her with amusement and hatred. Kagome backed away in fear but her desk behind her prevented her from moving away. More tears crept forward to the surface of her eyes and tried to fall down her cheeks but she wouldn't let them. She had to appear strong.  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she said coldly and bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha was alarmed at her tone of voice at him. ::Why does she look so scared and angry at me? She isn't still mad at that Kikyo comment, is she?::  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked very worried about her. Inuyasha reached out to touch a strand of her dark raven hair that had fallen out of place but only to have his hand slapped away from Kagome.  
  
"Don't YOU try to touch me!" she said to him just as bitter and cold as she had before.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Inuyasha saw pain in her brown eyes. He saw hatred and fear. He saw her anger and her tears. He didn't like what he saw. This wasn't her, was it? Where'd his Kagome go?  
  
"Why should you care?! What are you doing here? Why are you here and what do you want?!" Her voice was fierce and hit Inuyasha like daggers in his heart but he didn't show it.  
  
"I came to bring you back. You've been gone long enough in this time and we have to finish collecting the jewel shards. Everyone has-" He was sharply cut off by Kagome's next words.  
  
"That's all you care about! Those shards!" Kagome went over to her backpack that was still sitting by the side of her bed and took out the necklace with the Shikon no Tama. She threw it at him but his reflexes were so fast and he caught it in mid-air before it hit him. "Take it then!" she yelled at him. "Just leave! You got what you wanted now leave!" Kagome still wasn't seeing the Inuyasha she knew. She was seeing that cold-hearted murderer from her nightmare.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in shock and surprise. ::She wants me to leave?:: Kagome turned around with her back facing him, not wanting to look him in the eye any longer.  
  
"Kagome, I -" he whispered, reaching out his hand out to touch her shoulder again. She shook his hand off of her.  
  
"Just leave and don't touch me!" Kagome told him. Inuyasha dropped his arms to his side. He was about to leave out the window from where he came but he remembered the jewel he still had in his hand. He reached around Kagome's body and put the jewel on the desk.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome," he whispered right next to her ear. With that, he left her room out the window and went back to the well to go back to his era, where he belonged but then he stopped and turned around. The smell of salt was faint in the air but he still smelt it. ::She's crying. Maybe I better keep an eye on her today and make sure she's alright::  
  
Back in Kagome's room, she let her tears flow freely. She picked up the Shikon no Tama and looked at the pink jewel in her hands. Kagome put the necklace on around her neck and let it hang down. Then she remembered her date with Hojo! She looked at her watch. 11:56 AM!  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Kagome grabbed her purse and rushed out of her room, down the stairs, and out the door of her house. She wiped away the tears off her face and continued running to the movie theatres with a silver-haired figure following her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was kind of a cliffhanger. What do you think Inuyasha will do when he catches Kagome with Hojo? Use your imagination till I get another chapter posted. Please stick with me! I hope you enjoyed my chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Please give me reviews and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Till next time!  
  
-Heather Christi  
  
NOTE TO ALL THE READERS: I will NOT be updating until I get more reviews. This will also give me time to work on this story 'cause I have a writer's block. Until I get AT LEAST 7 genuine reviews, then I will post the third chapter! SORRY to disappoint the other readers and fans of this story but I want to know if you enjoy it or not. IF you have a PROBLEM with this, email me personally and I will try to get it up sooner if I can! 


	3. Dating Discoveries and Angry Souls

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of these original characters in my story from the show Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does and I feel so lonely. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. (I know. I'm desperate.)  
  
Here's the third chapter. Sorry to those people who have waited for this chapter to come and I haven't updated in a little bit over a month. Sorry about that! Please forgive me. I really have no reason but to say that I had a major writer's block and I update when I get reviews. I only got a few for this story but hell, you know what. Who care! I'm updating anyway!  
  
Okay, here we go and let's get to the story. If you like it so far, you're going to like this chapter. We have a bit of angst going on!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter Three: Dating Discoveries and Angry Souls  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Present time Tokyo ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome looked down at her watch as she ran. 12:08 PM! She was definitely going to be late. Well, actually, she was already late. She stopped for a moment, leaning against a cement wall, trying to regain her breathing. Kagome looked up at the corner street sign. Enchantment Lane. ::Only two more blocks. I hope Hojo won't be too upset::  
  
Kagome started walking instead of running. She figured she was already late and she'd get there in a few minutes. Plus it was a date with Hojo and was reluctantly pulling herself towards the movie theatres. She resisted the urge to turn around and go back to the Warring States era. ::And go back to what! INUYASHA! Grr... not him. NEVER! Why would I ever go back to that overbearing jerk?!::  
  
Her anger was so flared up that she didn't see the person standing right in front of her. She bumped right into them, bounced off, and landed on the floor. Her purse fell off and landed to her right.  
  
"Hmph. Oww," she said, while rubbing her bottom with her free hands. Kagome was pissed before, but this only made her more infuriated. She looked up, glaring at the person above her seated form. ::Just my luck. Of course she's here. Why not? Everything else is falling apart in my life::  
  
Above Kagome, standing tall and arrogant, with a huge confident smirk on her flawless face was Meiwaku. Her eyes danced with amazement as she gazed down with a look of icy superiority. She was a classic beauty. Full red lips, long raven hair down to her waist, pale flawless skin, a slender little toned body, and a pair of almond shaped sapphire colored eyes. But in those eyes were tales of pain she inflicted on other people who she thought were lower than her, a horrible childhood, and a cold- hearted soul. She was wearing a little light sky blue button-up blouse showing her stomach and a little jean faded skirt with weightless sky blue sandals.  
  
Meiwaku was the most popular girl in school and she was the bully. She would always pick on others, especially the ones who cowered before her. She had a little team of her own that helped her out with pulling pranks and messing with others. Her favorite person she loved to pick on who had her attention was Kagome, who didn't bow down to her. Kagome never gave any signs of weakness and didn't back down to her, which pissed Meiwaku off to a high level with zero tolerance to people "below" her.  
  
"Well at least you know your place now, on the ground where you belong," Meiwaku spoke down to Kagome with her sultry voice filled with amazement and layered with hatred. "So, why are you such in a damn hurry that you don't watch out for the better people in front of you, bitch?" Kagome picked herself off the ground, grabbing the purse. She wiped the bottom of her shorts off and locked her chocolate brown eyes with Meiwaku's stony blue ones. Let's get ready to rumble.  
  
[----{INUYASHA (From the cherry blossom tree above)  
  
::What does that wench think she has the right to say that to Kagome?!:: Inuyasha growled deep in the back of his throat. His hands gripped the branches on the tree that they almost broken. His knuckles turned white from the intense pressure.  
  
[----{KAGOME  
  
Meiwaku was taller than her so Kagome had to tilt her head up to look her in the eyes. Kagome's eyes were fierce and they were shadowed with a veil of irritation and aggravation. Her lips were set in a grim line of determination. She was not going to give Meiwaku the satisfaction of trying to get under her skin, even though she did. Kagome was disgusted with what Meiwaku always did to other people she thought was "lower" than her. Meiwaku was the "lowest" piece of scum in school. Kagome didn't understand why she always had her attention and pranks set on her though. But that's a whole other story.  
  
"Mind your own business Meiwaku. Maybe you show know your place or haven't you figured it out yet. Let me help you. Your place is in the trash, you dirty freak." Kagome told her with an icy glare. She usually didn't mind Meiwaku but she always hated when she called her names. Kagome heard of the phrase 'Sticks and stones will break your bones but words will never hurt you' but it didn't matter. She wasn't one of those people to back down easily and neither was Meiwaku.  
  
Meiwaku stood there glaring down haughtily and her eyes burned with loathing. Oh how she hated Kagome. She tried many pranks to get her to weaken but she somehow found ways around the pranks and her friends looked out for her.  
  
"Freak, huh? Look who's talking. Look at yourself in the mirror sometime 'cause you have no idea of a freak until you do. Why don't you run along and hang out with your loser friends. You're not worth my time." She spoke with a low voice, trying to act dangerous.  
  
"And you're not worth much." Kagome put her purse strap around her arm and tried to walk around Meiwaku but she shoved her and pushed causing Kagome to stumble forward.  
  
[----{INUYASHA (Cherry Blossom tree)  
  
Inuyasha's growling became worse as her saw that tall raven haired girl push Kagome making her stumble. ::I wish I could go down there and show that stupid wench up. She'll be sorry when I'm done with her:: He looked down and saw Kagome turn around a glare at the girl and the other did the same back at Kagome. Inuyasha could feel the tension in the air. ::Damn. I don't want to get on Kagome's bad side anymore:: He sweatdropped. Looking back down, he saw Kagome's figure retreating from the scene. ::Uh oh. Better go follow her so nothing else like this happens to her.  
  
[----{KAGOME  
  
::Man! She's so annoying! Why can't she just give me break someday? Maybe there's more to her than meets the eye:: Kagome halted her hurried walk and froze in place, thinking to herself for a second about she just thought. ::Nah! That's not it:: Kagome continued walking until she came to a big royal blue sign saying Fuchsia Avenue.  
  
Unknown to Kagome, behind her Meiwaku was picking up a necklace on the ground. ::Now what is this?:: Meiwaku stared at the shiny pinkish red jewel in her hands. The light caught onto the glistening jewel and bounced off, illuminating the jewel with flickers of pink sparks naked to the human eye. ::What a pretty piece of art this is?:: Meiwaku placed the necklace around her neck. She fingered the jewel and looked down at it. ::Kagome must have dropped it when she fell on her sorry ass. Oh she'll be sorry when I'm through with her:: Meiwaku let out a chuckle of laughter. Her laughter sounded like nails on a chalkboard. If not, worse. She strolled down the street, walking the opposite way of Kagome. She had some plans to come up with.  
  
Kagome took in a deep breathe of air, held it in for a second, then released it with a huge sigh. She closed her eyes, trying to relax her thought. She had so many random events happen today dealing with Inuyasha, Meiwaku and now this. ::Now let's get on with this 'date' of mine:: Before she opened he eyes, Kagome could have sworn she felt a jewel shard presence from behind her. She snapped her eyes opened and wheeled herself around, facing where she had come from. Her attention and thoughts were broken as she heard someone call her name from a distance.  
  
"Higurashi! Is that you?" Kagome hesitantly and reluctantly turned her gaze around to peer at the cause of the voice. She stared right at Hojo.  
  
"Hi Hojo. How are you doing today?" She walked over to stand in front of him. Kagome moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Oh. Me? I'm doing okay. How are you doing today Higurashi? Anything hectic going on? How's the ear discharge clearing up? " Kagome stared into the boy's clueless cinnamon colored eyes and tried to think of a reply fast.  
  
::Hectic is one way of putting it. Wait! Ear discharge?! GRANDPA!:: Kagome sweatdropped. ::Leave it to Grandpa to give you diseases:: "Everything's getting better. Thanks for asking." She broke their steady gaze and stared down at her shoes. She suddenly found them very interesting.  
  
"Just in case, I brought you these. It should clear it up and here's an extra something. Who knows? It might come in handy." Kagome looked up and saw a small comfortable ear discharge pillow to lay your head on so the liquid discharge would drip into the pillow. Kagome mentally faltered at the sight of it. She also saw little container filled with raspberry flavored cough drops. ::I guess Hojo came prepared. Grandpa, I'm so going to kill you!:: Her face flared up with anger and humiliation. Hojo however didn't even notice.  
  
"So I got the tickets here for our movie. Let's go get our seats before some people take the good ones. I think you're going to like this movie. It's about a princess who was kidnapped as a baby and was raised by the kidnappers. The prince who was supposed to marry her come across her when she was 18 or so and...." Hojo kept rambling on about the movie and Kagome just nodded every once and while. ::OK girl. Just smile and nod. Smile and nod::  
  
All of a sudden, Hojo put his arm around Kagome's waist and she froze, blushing at the sudden contact of another. :: Alright. Too much physical attention. It's only the first date:: He kept talking about the movie and didn't seem notice Kagome's stiffness. They walked into the cool movie theatres, Hojo handed the tickets to a middle aged man. He handed them back their ticket stubs and pointed to the direction of their theatre.  
  
[----{INUYASHA (In a tree above)  
  
::KAGOME'S ON A DATE WITH THAT GUY?! But she said she was coming back for her brother's birthday and I believed her! How stupid could I get! So she comes back to her time to meet THAT guy!:: Inuyasha growled, scaring a couple sitting beneath the tree. He ignored them and made his way to the side of the theatre in the alleyway as fast as he could without being seen. ::I have to find a way to get inside this building:: He looked around for a second and then found what he was looking for, the door to get inside the theatre. ::Now all I have to do is go inside and get those two apart?!::  
  
Inuyasha pulled on the door but it was locked. He pulled harder on the bolted steel door and broke the door off the hinges. ::Pitiful lock. Now where's that wench with that stupid guy!:: He walked inside the building with a scowl on his face, ready to rip Kagome's date into shreds.  
  
[----{KAGOME  
  
They had gotten two large Cokes and a big tub of buttered popcorn to share but Kagome wasn't really that hungry. The sat a few rows from the back of the theatre, in the middle of the row. Hojo had his arm around Kagome's shoulders and she was tense with annoyance and rage. This particular showing of this movie was sold out and the theatre was packed with people. Kagome spotted a few of her classmates and they kept glancing at her and Hojo. She could tell they were gossiping about her and her date. ::Great. Now this is going to get all around school:: Kagome blushed with embarrassment but the other classmates took it as a sign of her affection towards Hojo.  
  
Hojo was just rapidly talking about one topic to another. Kagome just politely smiled and nodded, keeping eyes contact with Hojo but her eyes were glazed over as a sign of deep thinking. She was having a flashback, recalling a recent memory of hers.  
  
[----{FLASHBACK}----]  
  
It was the day before Kagome had yelled at Inuyasha to go back to her time for her brother's birthday. She was stuck at the bottom of the well and had been for at least an hour. Inuyasha wasn't around for the moment to help her out. The vines inside the wall, which served as a type of ladder, broke when she tried to climb up. Kagome had given up trying to get out of the God forsaken well fifteen minutes ago. Her family wasn't going to be worried about her 'cause she had told them a week ago she would be gone for a while and be back in the morning of Sota's birthday. Kagome would just have to wait until she heard something above and then call out to who ever it was to help her out. She just hoped it wasn't on of her enemies after the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome was fingering her necklace with the sacred jewel. She sighed. She wanted to go back to her time and take a long hot steamy bath to relax her tense muscles, but for some reason the well wouldn't let her go back. It wanted her to stay in Sengoku Jidai and rot in this stupid well. Kagome looked at her nails. Dirt was stuck underneath her fingernails. She had tried to climb the way but obviously that didn't work.  
  
It did make her think though. ::What if I died? Would I have done everything I wanted to do in my life? What would my family do? What would Sango, Miroku, and Shippo do?:: The next thought made her cheeks warm with her blush. ::What would Inuyasha do?:: Kagome thought about that for a moment. Then she got it. Her face then turned red because of her anger. ::He'd go off with Kikyo! I know that she's his first love and still is but she's dead. Dead with the living just can't work. It can't and it WON'T work for Inuyasha. He doesn't deserve another heartache::  
  
Kagome stood up off the ground and wiped the bottom of her skirt off. She decided she should try to focus on a way to get out of the well than on Inuyasha's problems.  
  
[---{END OF FLASHBACK}----]  
  
Kagome noticed a hand in front of her face. She blinked and got out of her trance. She shook her head to clear it and looked at the owner of the hand sitting right beside her, Hojo.  
  
"Where'd you go Kagome? Is it anything serious? Are you suffering for seizures?" Kagome sweatdropped and also faltered at Hojo's question. ::Note to self. Kill grandpa!::  
  
"It's nothing Hojo." Kagome glanced down at her watch and it was only 12:45 PM. ::Okay, I've got fifteen minutes left till the movie starts:: "Umm... I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom. Save my seat." Hojo removed his arm and let Kagome go. He sat there with the popcorn in his lap and watched as she disappeared through the theatre doors.  
  
Once Kagome got out of the theatre, she let out a heavy sigh. ::Finally. I could've died if I stayed in there any longer. Oh well, off to the rest room. Now which way is it?::  
  
[----{INUYASHA (Inside the theatre)  
  
Once Inuyasha got inside the movie theatre, he covered his ear with his hands. No one really seemed to notice him because they were too wrapped up in their own conversations and worries. Inuyasha's worry was Kagome and he wanted to find her before 'that jerk' did anything to her.  
  
Even though his ears were covered, he could still hear people's voices. His nose was probably dying because of all the scents in their air. Popcorn and sweet candies and fresh hot dogs and cheesy nachos. All those scents were new to him and they were driving him crazy. He was about to go off and find Kagome but someone's conversation just got interesting and caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Did you hear about Kagome and Hojo? They're going out now. Don't you think they make a cute couple?" One girl was talking way too loud for Inuyasha's ears. Another girls started talking before Inuyasha could digest what the other one had said.  
  
"They are so adorable together. Plus, he had his arm draped across Kagome's shoulders. She looked like she was enjoying it too. How sweet. They're faces were awfully close too. Kagome wasn't even uncomfortable about that..." She kept rambling on about Kagome and Hojo. Inuyasha had had enough of it and stormed off to find Kagome. He didn't even notice that a purple stripe was starting to appear across his left cheek.  
  
[----{KAGOME  
  
Finally, Kagome had found the bathrooms. She didn't even notice the silver-haired figure behind her as she walked into the girl's restroom and found herself alone in there, or so she thought.  
  
Kagome was about to walk into a stall but something snaked around her and wrapped around her waist. She yelped in surprise. It looked down and noticed it was someone's arms covered in red clothing. She tried to pry those arms off of her but they remained firmly around her. The person behind her pulled her back, her back to their front. She could tell it was a guy and he was very strong because she could feel his muscles against her back.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the stiffened girl in his arms, who was on a DATE with another guy. He buried his face in her arm and inhaled her scent. He could smell the other guy's scent on her. Two other stripes appeared on the right side of his cheek. He held onto her tighter and growled.  
  
Kagome stopped trying to pry his arms off of her when she heard that growl. ::Inu... Inuya... Inuyasha? What's he doing here?:: She relaxed a bit glad to be in his arms, then stiffened when she remembered what happened the day of Sota's birthday.  
  
[----{Kikyo would never be so weak and give up like you!}----]  
  
She stiffened worse and got more rigid. Anger started to bubble inside of her. Oh how she hated it when he compared her to Kikyo. She started to recall her nightmare.  
  
[----{"So, you like what you see wench? You know, I never cared about you. You're pathetic and weak. You were only a little helpless shard detector to me and now since I'm full demon, I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me! Not you, or your friends, or ANYONE! This is all your fault!"}---- ]  
  
Kagome couldn't believe he betrayed her like that. More anger bubbled inside of her. Her anger was taking place of the sadness and depression she felt when she remembered his betrayal. She remembered how he went back to Kikyo and left her alone, in her own blood. She was killed by Inuyasha's own two hands, which were now wrapped around her. She began to try to remove his arms from around her. She scratched at them but they tightened even more around her, warning her to stop now. She didn't stop. She continued to try to remove them from her. Kagome wanted him away from her.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were starting to turn blood red with a purple center. He tightened his hold on the girl with a warning telling her to stop or else. She was betraying him. She was his. Only his. No one else's. Only his. Only! His demon blood was taking over and his human blood couldn't prevent it. His demon side was too strong and too angry and jealous. His jealousy was taking over.  
  
Kagome didn't stop pulling at his arms and struggling to get away from his tight hold on her. She felt her hair being removed from the back of her neck and she felt Inuyasha bite her on back of her neck. It wasn't a fierce bite causing her to bleed. It was a warning bite, telling her to knock it off and stay still. She did stop and he loosened his bite but didn't let go.  
  
Inuyasha noticed she was stiff and he decided to get her out of here to somewhere else so he could calm her down. He picked Kagome up in his arms and she started to wiggle around, trying to get free. He tightened his bite and she stopped her squirming immediately. Inuyasha ran out of the movie theatres so fast, people only saw a blur and couldn't make out the two figures.  
  
Kagome hung onto Inuyasha even though she was still mad. She tried to turn her face to get a look at him but couldn't because he still had a hold on her neck. She still remained still and rigid. ::Where's Inuyasha taking me?::  
  
After a few minutes they got to their destination. They were at her house shrine. Inuyasha jumped through the open window and into her bedroom. He set Kagome down onto the bed and made her face him.  
  
Kagome now got to have a look at him. She gasped at the site. ::He's a FULL DEMON?! JUST LIKE MY NIGHTMARE!:: He had two purple stripes across each of his cheeks. His eyes were blood red with the purple center. His face was set in a scowl. His lips were set in an angry frown. ::What's he going to do with me now?::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay. I am done with the third chapter!! I hope you all like. I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I know I waited a month but I was hoping for some reviews. I'm trying to get the story into a plot but so far I'm just kind of fooling around. -_- I wanted to put Meiwaku in there because she's going to affect the story a little. She does have the jewel now! This chapter ended kind of lame but I didn't want have the demon part of him in the theatre. I'll update in like two weeks or less hopefully. If not, send me emails to remind me! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter! Stick with this story. The REAL plot will be coming in a few more chapters! SORRY FOR THE SPELLING ERRORS IF THERE IS SOME!  
  
-Heather Christi 


	4. A Bit More Dangerous

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny by Heather Christi  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own original Inuyasha characters like Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kaede, Kikyo (I don't want to own her anyway but I do want Sessy) etc. etc.  
  
By the way, does anyone have a simple way of doing italic and bold lettering on here? Keyword is SIMPLE!  
  
::thoughts:: ENJOY!  
  
{----[ Chapter Four: A Bit More Dangerous ]----}  
  
Tension was thick in the air-conditioned room. Instincts and demon blood were taking over Inuyasha's crazed and covetous mind. He couldn't fight it off. He tried to at first, but hesitantly stopped and let it win him over. Something in him had just snapped and he NEVER wanted ANYONE near HIS Kagome again!  
  
Inuyasha's demon side was different than Inuyasha's normal self. His normal self would have been too stubborn to admit he was jealous and he would think he was still in love with Kikyo, the undead priestess. His normal self would be too shy, but his demon side saw Kagome as his and he was going to take what was his. Although, his demon side kept thinking about how Kagome had betrayed him and went around with another guy! He didn't know if there were more of these 'guys'. One thing that was in common with both Inuyasha's normal and demon self: they both wanted and needed Kagome.  
  
In the back of his mind, he felt it was partly his fault because he hadn't marked her, but he had claimed her as his and NO ONE could touch HIS Kagome. So his demon thought he had to teach his Kagome a lesson she would NEVER forget.  
  
One thing that was in common with both Inuyasha's normal and demon self: they both wanted and needed Kagome.  
  
{----[Kagome & Inuyasha]----}  
  
::This is NOT happening:: She sat there stiff, as if frozen solid. She didn't move a muscle or blink a wink. Kagome was still too shocked at Inuyasha's appearance. It was triggering memories of her nightmare last night. ::Am I having a nightmare again?:: Kagome studied his face and saw many emotions flicker cross, but the one he decided to stick with didn't give her much reassurance: revengeful mixed with grief and hopefulness?! ::What does being hopeful have to do with revenge?!::  
  
Kagome partially sweatdropped, but was stopped when Inuyasha reached out and grazed a clawed hand against the skin on her cheek. His nails pricked into her flesh and Kagome winced. It wasn't because of the pain because she barely felt any at all. It was about the person who was actually doing this to her.  
  
A thin trail of blood trickled down the side of her cheek. A little bit of the liquid trailed into her mouth and she sampled the warm copper-tasting substance. Inuyasha applied more pressure and his nails pressed sharper and harder into her flesh. More blood flowed down her face and neck. Inuyasha's claws and his palm were wet, with her dark blood. Kagome was frozen, now in fear and despair. ::Inuyasha...?::  
  
Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome's upper arms and pushed Kagome down to her back so she was lying on the bed. He caught her wrists in his bloody hands and held them above her head. She could feel her sticky blood transferring from his palms to hers. Inuyasha straddled her waist and locked his eyes with Kagome's. She stared up into his now red eyes. ::No gold:: Inuyasha stared back with regret and duty. Kagome gulped.  
  
Inuyasha tilted her head to the right side and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She tensed up and blushed a deep scarlet. He inhaled her scent. ::Smells like berries and blood mixed in with Kagome's original sweet scent:: He nuzzled her neck and inhaled deeper. ::Okay. Don't lose focus. MUST teach Kagome a lesson::  
  
Kagome wiggled beneath him, trying to free herself from his grasp, but he was too strong for her. "What are you doing Inuya-" She was cut off when she felt a hand gripping into her shoulder, extremely rigorous. Inuyasha's only responses to her unfinished question were a low possessive growl and a hardening grip.  
  
Kagome heard fabric tearing and could feel cool air brush against the skin on her right shoulder. She could feel sharp nails digging deeper into her flesh. She hissed in pain and she felt Inuyasha's grip loosen on her shoulder, but remain there. Kagome could feel the warmth of her blood as it soaked into her shirt and seeped down her arm. Inuyasha growled possessively.  
  
"Inuyasha, what in Kami-sama's name are you doing?"  
  
He lifted his head from her neck and peered into her chocolate brown eyes that were filled with dread and he knew that she wanted answers for his behavior. His own blood red eyes flickered with jealousy as he whispered harshly one single word. "Mine."  
  
Kagome was dumbfounded. She stared up at him in shock, searching his face for the source of his jealousy and the cause of him claiming her. ::Wait, did he just say 'mine'? Maybe I misheard him:: Kagome blushed as she tried to register the word a few more times in he head, but Inuyasha didn't give her a chance.  
  
He buried his head back in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her. He removed his hand from her right shoulder and placed it back to her hands above her head so he could restrain her. He nipped at her left shoulder roughly and she winced as she felt the sharpness connect with her shoulder. The pressure released for a moment and came back to where her shoulder and neck joined. It took her a moment to realize what the pressure was. ::Inuyasha's biting me!:: Kagome yelped and pushed her body against Inuyasha's chest in a feeble attempt to make him go away.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop this NOW!"  
  
He didn't let her go. In fact, he sunk his teeth deeper into the connection of her shoulder and neck, damaging her flesh. Kagome yelped again and struggled to get her wrists out of Inuyasha's hands. He held onto her hands tighter and she struggled more. She lifted her hips to push him off of her but he remained there, straddling her waist, knees on each side.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his face up off her neck and glared down at her. He growled dangerously, warning her to stop. Kagome ignored his growl and continued to set herself free of his grip. Inuyasha titled her head to the right roughly and bit harder on the same connection spot as before. She immediately stopped wiggling around beneath him.  
  
After a few moments that Inuyasha was sure she wasn't going to get loose, he stopped biting and Kagome felt relieved that the pressure on her neck was finally gone. Although, the pressure was replaced with something that was warm and wet. ::He's not, is he? Is he -licking me-??::  
  
The licking bath continued and Kagome squirmed under him. Inuyasha moved his one hand back to the wounded right shoulder and reopened the cut. Kagome drew in a deep breath and released it, hoping that would subdue the pain at all. Inuyasha looked up. His face only a couple inches away from her face. He stared in Kagome's brown eyes.  
  
"Mine...." he whispered.  
  
Kagome gulped and tried to pull her hands away from his own. She could feel the heat of his breathe on her face. His mouth was partly open and looked so inviting, but her thoughts about that scared her. Kagome searched his face for any signs of explanation of his behavior today. His claws tracing around the sides of the wound on her right shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha... let me go! NOW!!" she yelled at him. Inuyasha grew mad at her comment. ::So she wants to go back to that guy of hers. Well she's mine!::  
  
"Only mine," he growled back at her.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go," she said somewhat pleading. "Why are you- mmph!"  
  
For a moment, time stood still for the two who were only caught in each other. Soft like a feather, Inuyasha gently laid his lips on Kagome's. His eyes were closed and hers were open, shocked and dumbfounded. He pressed his lean-muscled body close to Kagome's soft and fragile one. Her eyes remained open and her body tense. Inuyasha pressed his mouth more firmly against Kagome's. She remained still and frigid in her first chaste kiss.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back when he found she wasn't kissing him back. He stared into her wide chocolate brown orbs looking for an answer. His red eyes blazed and his mouth was set in a grim line. She had to turn away from his intense gaze.  
  
After a few moments, he moved off of her body to a sitting up position on the bed, but continued to look at her study her profile. He removed his hand from her wounded shoulder. He released some of the grip on her wrists and she took advantage of the moment, sliding her hands away. Kagome sat up and turned to face him with her eyes blazing with rage and confusion.  
  
"How dare you Inuyasha!" Kagome raised her bloody hand and a crack rang through the room. Inuyasha's head never moved. His right cheek was tainted with a bloody handprint. He could still feel the stinging sensation pulsing on his cheek, but he chose to ignore it. His eyes darkened and he growled low and dangerous. ::Seems she didn't learn her lesson::  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha's face as it contorted in outrage. Her hand was stinging but he deserved it for what he did to her. Her wound on her cheek was still slightly bleeding. The one on her shoulder had reopened when she had moved to slap Inuyasha. The bite on the connection of her shoulder and neck had caused her a lot of trouble and it hurt whenever she took in a breath. Her wrists were extremely red from the pressure of his hands when he held them above her head. Oh yeah. He definitely deserved more than just a mere simple slap.  
  
"How dare you Inuyasha! You have no right to - whoa!" Kagome rolled off the bed and fell to a heap on the floor. She ducked just in time, missing the swing of Inuyasha's claws. "Ow! Inuyasha! Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha was lucky though because he was on a bed and it didn't hurt so much. Luckily, he didn't break the bed. He growled and he was most definitely pissed off. Kagome got up off the floor when the spell started wearing off. Inuyasha reached out to grab her but...  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Crack. Bed broke. "And there's more from where that's coming Inuyasha!!" She gazed down at him for a while before turning around to walk to the window. "Alright Inuyasha." Kagome turned around to face where Inuyasha was lying but her eyes met with a very bad scene.  
  
Inuyasha rose up and his eyes were glowing dark red. His grayish white hair was flying all over the place. His nails were still tainted with her blood and he was staring at her with hatred. The blood that transferred from her hand to his cheek was still there, along with the dark shade of her slap mark. ::Inuyasha....:: Kagome gulped and he flew at her with his claws, ready to strike her down.  
  
"Ahhh!" She ducked just in time- AGAIN! Inuyasha flew straight out the closed window, breaking it and shattering the glass all over the place. The chips of the broken glass sliced little marks on Kagome's arms and face. She got up off the ground and looked out the window, gazing out in the bright outside world to find Inuyasha's remains on the ground.  
  
::He's not there. Where'd he disappear to?:: Kagome heard a door opening and turned around reluctantly, hoping her eyes didn't meet fierce blood red eyes. Her eyes met HOJO?!  
  
"Hojo? What are you doing here?" Hojo stared at Kagome in disbelief. He walked over to her and looked at her up and down before meeting her confused gaze.  
  
"Kami no ai. What happened to you, Kagome? Are you all right? What happened here?" Hojo traced the cut on her cheek. Kagome winced slightly and Hojo immediately stopped his little ministrations. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up." He reached to grab her wrist, but she pulled her hand away. "It's all right Kagome. I won't hurt you."  
  
Hojo reached out to capture her hand lightly in his own and she let him. "I'll clean you up and you can tell me what happened." He led her out of the room into the bathroom to find some bandages to help Kagome's cuts. Something seriously was going on with Kagome that she wasn't telling him.  
  
{----[Somewhere in the City]----}  
  
It was dark in her room, almost pitch black but she didn't bother to turn on any of the lights. She sat there in the lonely darkness, with the only source of light in the room coming from the pink jewel on the necklace she was fingering. No one was home except for her. She was alone. The only company was her thoughts and the pink jewel.  
  
::Someday I'll get what I want and starting with this little jewel, I can do whatever I please. Someday::  
  
Meiwaku started laughing. It sounded like nails racking across a chalkboard. It was low at first but the sound of her laughter grew and she grew more confident in her plan she was scheming up in her head. Things were going to become a bit more dangerous.  
  
{----[End of Chapter Four]----}  
  
Okay. I'm done. Does anyone know what TBC means? 0_o People always write it at the end of heir story and I have yet to find out what it means. Plus, does anyone know how to do italics and bolds on here? If so, review and tell me.  
  
If you don't know, REVIEW ANYWAY! ^_^ Next chapter: Aftermath  
  
-Heather Christi 


	5. Recover

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny by Heather Christi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
By the way, for the people who like FATEFUL CURSE, I am sorry to report that I'm taking a break for a month or less on that story to work on this, but I will have two chapters ready by then.  
  
::thoughts:: ENJOY!  
  
{----[Chapter Five: Recover]----}  
  
Kagome should have looked up into the trees when she looked out of her broken window frame because she would have noticed a crazed demon sitting on the tree, observing the two in the room together. Sure, the guy from the movie theatres was there, but he was only serving as comfort and support after Kagome's horrifying experience with the overly jealous demon. ::IT'S THAT GUY! WHAT'S THAT ASSHOLE DOING HERE WITH MY KAGOME?!::  
  
The 'asshole' reached out to grab Kagome's wrist but she flinched back, pulling away and denying physical contact. Inuyasha could see the fear that he produced from her flashing in her eyes. Even from the distance they were at, he could see her anger and fear mixing together in her chocolate brown orbs. ::Too bad I didn't get to finish her lesson. Guess it'll have to wait for later and I guarantee she'll get her REAL lesson:: Inuyasha jumped off the branches and leapt gracefully down to the hard ground below, being cautious and very careful so the two in the room wouldn't spot him.  
  
{----[Kagome]----}  
  
She sat on the cool bathroom counter with her legs dangling over the edge, tying to ignore the pain that seemed to sizzle in her deep wounds on her body that were created by her love. Kagome kept on an emotionless blank mask bare of all her true feelings. Her eyes were closed and she was absorbed in her thoughts. She really wanted to break down and cry all the memories and thoughts of Inuyasha away. Inside she was sobbing uncontrollably and she didn't want to stop. She wanted to keep weeping until her tears ran dry and there was no more tears left to cry from. The pain was so great in her heart but she wouldn't let herself release it from her soul. The pain would probably continue to grow and get worse and worse until she burst. She felt alone, wallowing in her pain and depression. Kagome just couldn't show any of her true emotions around Hojo. Even if she did, he probably wouldn't even notice.  
  
A cool liquid touched her injured cheek and started producing a bubbly stinging sensation on the surface of her raw skin. Snapping her eyes open, Kagome hissed her breath inwards at the unexpected object that broke her from her depressing thoughts. The liquid dribbled down her chin but a soft damp washcloth wiped it away.  
  
"Sorry about that," Hojo whispered gently to her. "It may sting a little while but we've got to clean your cuts before they get infected or worse." Hojo stopped and wait for a moment before get more water on the washcloth. He studied the cut on her cheek and wiped her scratch marks softly remove the remaining alcohol peroxide. Kagome stayed still and hoped they didn't reopen under the pressure. She also hoped her face didn't betray her to any emotions, revealing her to Hojo.  
  
"You know, my mother is a nurse and she taught me a little about cuts and injuries," he stated proudly. Hojo studied her scratch on her cheek and the gash on her shoulder. "It looks like some sort of animal did this. Like a dog or maybe even a cat. Did Buyo do this to you?"  
  
No response or acknowledgement was presented from Kagome. She just continued to stare off with blank unfocused eyes.  
  
"Did Buyo do this Kagome?" Again there was no response except for the heavy silence and the soft rhythmic sound of the take in off breath. "Kagome... Listen, I won't tell anyone." Of course that was a lie because her life was in danger so of course, he needed to tell someone before it really got out of hand. Before this all ended up in more blood spilling and death.  
  
Hojo kept rubbing the cloth over the gash on her shoulder and wiped the blood away from the deep wound. He added some more alcohol peroxide to clean the gash so it wouldn't get infected and corrupt the tissue. He kept rubbing, more fiercely than the last time. Hojo wasn't one to become anger but boy was he mad now. That was probably a big understatement.  
  
Hojo paused his motions and looked it Kagome's chocolate brown lifeless eyes that were staring straight forward, not focusing on anything. She was just staring at... nothing. "Kagome," he sort of growled out in a low deep voice. No response.  
  
"Kagome, answer me."  
  
No response. Moments of silence until the explosion came.  
  
"Kagome!" Hojo hissed out of his gritted teeth. "Tell me who did his to you!"  
  
Not even a blink or a flicker of the eye was made. She just continued to stare out straight ahead, trapped in her own little world. She remained in her position, oblivious to her surroundings, including the troubled and irritated teenage boy in the bathroom with her.  
  
"Kagome! Answer me!" He grabbed her by her upper arms and shook her not too harsh but enough to stir her out of her deep thought.  
  
Kagome blinked a few dozen times to clear her head. All she remembered was everything spinning and then she zoned out. Kagome's eyes focused on her surroundings, taking in everything one at a time. She felt the cool and smooth texture of the bathroom counter beneath her. In addition, she felt a hard pressure gripping on her upper arms, where her new bruises Inuyasha made on her were. She smelt the thick scent of rubbing alcohol and some light cologne. ::Cologne?::  
  
Her vision was slightly blurred but she could make out the almond color in front of her. Slowly, her vision returned and she caught herself being closely face to face with Hojo. Kagome lightly blushed at the close proximity. His eyes were flaming with anger and irritation but concern, which was unusual from his 'normal' clueless self.  
  
"Kagome! Tell me now!"  
  
::What's he talking about?:: "Umm... what do you mean Hojo? What are you talking about?" She winced. "Hojo, could you please remove your hands from me?" He blinked and moved away quickly so he didn't cause her anymore pain.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and placed his head on his hands, fingers entangling with brown strands of his hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered out slowly, barely audible.  
  
Kagome rubbed her arms and sheepishly said. "It's okay." Remembering what she asked before, she questioned him again. "What did you mean when you told me to tell you? Tell you what? What's there to tell?"  
  
Meanwhile, as Hojo was informing Kagome about the how he found her in her bedroom by the broken window, Inuyasha was cutting through the dense forest suspiciously as if he was searching for something important. He was still full demon. Usually all that took was a 'sit' from Kagome and he was back to normal. Somehow that wasn't the case now with Inuyasha. ::Where is she? I can smell her and she's very close::  
  
Inuyasha wandered around the forest for quite some time until he came to a grassy clearing that brought back memories. ::This is where she.... was.... killed:: Inuyasha unconsciously clenched his hands into fists. There the raven-haired woman stood in the distant, bluish white serpent looking demons around her. Her red and white clothes flapping in the wind as she stared back at him with a revengeful look. She looked very serious and meaningful. ::I knew she'd be here. Who's she waiting for?::  
  
He strolled forward towards her and faced her, not backing down from what she was after. If she was even somewhat surprised by his appearance, she didn't show it. She continued to stare straight like she was in a trance of some kind. Up close her eyes looked blank and not a single emotion trailed through them. That's when he noticed something about her. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he was about six feet in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, the woman dropped forward and landed with a light thud on the grassy ground. An arrow was pressing upwards out of her back. Her dark blood was tainting the robes on her back. The undead priestess was almost dead again. Inuyasha stared down at her with disgust and she looked up at him with a hopeless look in her eyes that were no longer emotionless.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered hoarsely out of her lips.  
  
That sparked something inside of him and his head dropped forward but brought it back up a second after. His once blood red eyes were now golden amber. The stripes on his cheeks were gone and he stared down at the woman with shocked eyes.  
  
"Kikyo," he whispered as if he was hurt. He knelt down next to her body and slightly tugged at the arrow intruding in her back. She hissed in a breath at the pain. He instantly stopped what he was doing and pulled her up to her feet. She swayed on her feet and tried to pull away from him weakly but couldn't. She fell forward, her face pressing into Inuyasha's chest. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"We've got to find you help. Can you walk?" He felt her head shake in response to his question. "I'll take you to Kaede and you'll be fine."  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't! No! I want to die and you can come with me to hell. This is our chance to be together." Kikyo looked up with her gray stormy eyes, pleading with him.  
  
"Kikyo, you need help and I'm going to get you some. I promised I'd protect you forever and that's what I'm going to do!" Before she could respond, he put her over his shoulder and ran towards Kaede's village before it was too late for Kikyo - again!  
  
{----[Kagome]----}  
  
"Hojo, I can't tell you what happened. I'm sorry." Kagome bowed her head down as she recalled the moments she was with Inuyasha when he turned full demon.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want you to get hurt again. This could get worse. I don't want to see you hurt like this." Hojo stared at her, still sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
"Hojo, thank you for helping me out but," Kagome brought her head up and looked into his eyes, "I can't. I'm sorry. It's kind of... personal." He stared back into her eyes for a moment before walking over to her. Hojo stared down at her eyes, looking for something there. He leaned down and gently hugged her, careful of her wounds.  
  
"You're welcome," he whispered into her ear. Kagome closed her eyes and felt tears coming to her eyes. She remembered when Inuyasha hugged her only to get the jewel around her neck. That sparked something in her mind. She pulled away from Hojo and felt her neck for the jewel.  
  
"It's gone," she breathed out. "Oh great!"  
  
As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Kagome hopped off the bathroom counter, forgetting about Hojo and went to go answer the door. She walked down the stairs and the doorbell rang away.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on. Whoa!" Kagome slipped on the stairs and fell backwards. Thankfully Hojo was there to catch her before she hurt herself even more.  
  
"You seem to be having a really bad day today Kagome." Hojo tried to make light of the situation to make her feel a little better.  
  
"Just a little," Kagome answered back. She traveled down the rest of the stairs carefully with Hojo following behind her and the doorbell rang again. Someone was impatient today. "Hold on." She reached the door and unlocked the locks. Kagome pulled the door open and met up with a disgusted face of the popular high school girl, Meiwaku.  
  
"What are you doing here Meiwaku? Shouldn't you be off treating people like dirt underneath your shoes?" Kagome snapped at her.  
  
"That's why I'm here Kagome." Meiwaku responded back. She laughed at Kagome's angry and irritated face. "Tsk tsk Kagome. Temper temper." She teased her.  
  
After a while as the rivalry and tension grew thicker in the air, Meiwaku was getting very annoyed. "Well? Aren't you going to invite me in or you just going to let me stand out here all day?"  
  
"I'd rather you leave." Kagome snapped back.  
  
"Then I guess you won't be needing this." Meiwaku took out the pink jewel and held it up with her bare hands. Kagome stared in shock at the sphere in Meiwaku's hands. ::She has it?!:: This day was definitely not going her way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
How was that? I hope that was good. I had Kikyo (a.k.a The Bitch who should rot in hell) in there unfortunately but I needed more action. I know this was kind of short for a chapter but did it explain enough? Review and tell me! I love writing this story! Till next time!  
  
-Heather Christi 


	6. Deadly Promises

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny by Heather Christi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
By the way, for the people who like FATEFUL CURSE, I am writing the story still and I posted a chapter as an apology but till then I am scheduled to write another chapter on the 06th.  
  
::thoughts:: ENJOY!  
  
{----[Chapter Six: Deadly Promises]----}  
  
::How does she have the Shikon Jewel?:: Then it clicked in her mind when she looked back to look at Hojo. ::My date?! I ran into Meiwaku and the jewel must have fallen off when I fell down. Just my luck::  
  
"Ohh. Kagome. Did someone get hurt today?" Meiwaku said in a babied voice towards Kagome as she observed her new fresh wounds on her body. "Did your little boyfriend abuse you for his twisted pleasure?" Before she could reply, Hojo stepped in front of Kagome and glared down at Meiwaku.  
  
"You're trash. Leave Kagome alone or I'll make you," Hojo said coldly. Kagome was surprised at the rough tone in his voice. ::Where had this Hojo come from? Big difference from the one I know. Although it is flattering for him to stand up for me. Oh crap! I better pull them apart before something bad really happens::  
  
Kagome reached out and hooked her arms into Hojo's, pulling him back away from the high school bully. "Hojo, nevermind her. She's just trying to get under our skin."  
  
"That's not all I can get under Hojo," she whispered seductively, making Kagome wrinkle her nose in disgust. "I know I can definitely get under the covers with you." Meiwaku glanced at Kagome, noticing her revolted at her actions. She stared over at poor Hojo's blank look and she burst out laughing, if you even call the nails on a chalkboard sound laughter in the first place.  
  
Kagome had enough and she felt she was going to burst. She hated to admit it but Meiwaku really could get to her easily, no matter how hard Kagome tried to not let any of the things she said get to her. She could stand Meiwaku push her around and try to order her. She could even tolerate her insulting her and embarrassing her. But this was it! Kagome absolutely *hated*, truly *hated*, when Meiwaku messed with any of her friends! It was the last straw! No one would try to pick on her innocent friends.  
  
"Meiwaku," Kagome said as calmly as she could through clenched teeth. "Leave us alone." Meiwaku halted in her laughing attack and stared amusingly at Kagome. Although the hatred for Kagome still danced in her cold sapphire eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do about it if I don't, you little bitch? Are you going to sick your abusive boyfriend on me?" Meiwaku taunted Kagome haughtily.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Raven hair fluttered down like a midnight black curtain and a nasty bruise was now beginning to form on the once flawless fair skin. Blood trickled down slowly where nails had connected to soft flesh. A shiny pink jewel landed softly on the dusty ground with a small thump of a sound. Everything was silent and still. No one dared to make a single move, no matter how slight it was. Breathing seemed to stop from all the figures standing in the crammed doorway to the shrine house. A stinging sensation rose from the injured area on the high cheekbone. A gentle hand reached up to gently cup the bruised cheek to inspect the damage. Salty tears stung the back of the eyes of the angry bully. It wasn't out of the pain she could feel vibrate in her scratches or the out of the pain from the bruising impact of the bone-cracking smack. It was out of the anguish and the hatred she felt bubbling inside of her towards her most detested classmate, Kagome.  
  
"How dare you," Meiwaku's voice soft at first. "How dare you. How dare you lay a hand on me! How dare you hit me!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs towards 'innocent' Kagome, getting right into her face.  
  
"That's enough Meiwaku," Hojo cut it. "Just leave. Get away from here before this gets any worse than it already is." The angered youth stepped back from them and stared into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes coldly and whispered harshly a few words filled with a dreadful promise.  
  
"You. Will. Pay. Ka-go-me." She spoke every word carefully using them all strongly to make her point clear. She turned and walked away from the two glaring teenagers staring at her contumely. Kagome closed the door with a slam, forgetting about the special pink jewel lying abandoned on the dusty earth.  
  
[----{INUYASHA  
  
::I must find a place safe enough for Kikyo! I have to save her! I owe her that much:: The 'normal' Inuyasha was back (thank Kami-sama)! He was racing towards old Kaede's village. The panicking demon was running so swiftly through the forest that he was only just a blur if anyone spotted his figure out. His white gray hair flew back behind him and entwined along with the priestess's unraveled raven hair. Her stormy gray eyes were closed and she was fading in and out of the dark world of unconsciousness. ::Oh no Kikyo! You won't die on me again! I promise::  
  
Large oak trees seem to whiz past them at a high speed so fast it made your eyes hurt just *trying* to gaze at them. The sun was still shining high in the blue sky, heating the rapidly moving demon and causing his fire rat jacket to cling heavily to his muscular form. Time was a gentle subject in this matter and Kikyo's soul was beginning to grow wary very quickly. ::DON'T DIE ON ME!::  
  
What seemed like ages the arrived at the lowly populated village ran by Kaede, the old woman who happened to be Kikyo's younger sister even if it might not look that way exactly. She was sitting outside her hut picking some medical herbs that proved very useful in situations like these. Kaede's worn body moved slowly to pick up the herbs but she noticed a change in the wind. She looked up only to see the frightened and concerned Inuyasha with her unconscious older sister's body hung over his shoulder limply.  
  
"What happened ye child? What happened to my older sister?" She rushed over as quickly as she could, forgetting about the important herbs in her garden she was collecting moments ago. Her gray hair hung down her back and sweat caused a few strands to stick to the skin on her face, especially her forehead. "Quickly, let's get her inside and inspect her wounds. Hurry now!"  
  
Inuyasha did what he was told and hurried inside the small old hut of Kaede's. He laid Kikyo down carefully on the futon next to the far wall on the left in the hut, mindful of the wound on her back where the arrow was intruding in her skin. He could smell her original earthy dirt and mud scent mixed with the scent of dried and freshly spilled blood.  
  
"Ye shall have to pull thee arrow of her carefully," Kaede said commandingly.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and looked at the arrow, fear and discomfort shining in his eyes. He didn't want to bring any more pain upon Kikyo's tormented soul. He felt as if she deserved more than that and she didn't deserve something like this done to her. She was just wandered the earth looking to ease her soul into death. Was that a crime? But he knew, this had to be done and they (or he) had to get the arrow removed from her body before it got infected or worse.  
  
He reached a hand forward and gulped loudly. He was frightened. No matter how many times he had seen bloodied scenes or demon guts, hurting someone he knew wasn't his idea of a good time. Inuyasha grasped the end of the arrow sticking out and gently pulled, feeling resistance and a small pained noise from below. He pulled his hand back in a flash.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't ye worry," Kaede spoke up softly. Inuyasha looked up and stared at her with his eyes filled with pain. Kaede shook her head. "Just pull thy arrow out. She's unconscious and she can not feel thee feeble pulls."  
  
He reached a hand forward once more and gulped nervously. He grabbed the arrow tightly and counted in his mind to three before he pulled the arrow out. It made a sickening sound as it released its grasp from Kikyo's cold skin. Dark crimson blood began to pour and Kaede quickly bound the wound carefully. Inuyasha stepped back and watched, observing and taking in the very bloody scene. Kaede turned back to him and nodded towards the door. Inuyasha respected her wishes for once (because he was still in shock of Kikyo close to death again) and stepped outside of the hut to get a breather. He walked around and headed towards the tree he was pinned to for 50 years.  
  
Finally Inuyasha reached his destination and jumped up into one of the higher branches, unknowingly staring in the direction of the Bone Eater's well. He was worrying about Kikyo and hoping she would be okay. Though she had caused so much trouble and pain to everyone, even to herself, he couldn't help but not think about her. Kikyo confused him too. One moment she was trying to kill Kagome, take the jewel, and take him to hell with her and the next she was trying to get rid of the bastard Naraku and confess her love to him. It really confused him and he didn't know what to do.  
  
Memories of Kagome came flooding back in a rush. Kagome hugging him. Kagome sitting him. Kagome crying for him. Kagome protecting Koga from him. Kagome treating his wounds. Kagome worrying for him. Kagome fuming at him. Kagome being there for him. She seemed to always be there. He could remember Kikyo but she wasn't always there for him. Kagome was even there witnessing him vowing to always protect Kikyo. She was always there.  
  
Would she always be?  
  
[----{KAGOME  
  
She stared at Hojo with disbelief and confusion shining in her teary chocolate brown eyes before she launched herself into his warm arms. Kagome wrapped her own slender arms around his trim waist tightly and buried her face into his chest, sobbing softly. Hojo was surprised at her sudden action but eventually, wrapped his arms slowly around her shaky frame as well. He placed his head on top of her head and closed his eyes, rocking them both back and forth gently. Hojo calmly whispered words of comfort and concern to try and soothe her.  
  
Kagome had just had enough of everything. She was tired with Inuyasha and Meiwaku and everyone seeming to think she was so weak and vulnerable. Inuyasha had taken advantage of that way of thinking and hurt her. Meiwaku had used something very special to her and used insults to get under her skin. Today just had been too stressful and she was riding on exhaustion.  
  
Kagome sobs soon died down to little hiccups and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand very childlike. She stepped back from Hojo and mumbled an apology. Hojo told her it was alright, also asking if she was okay.  
  
"I'm okay Hojo," Kagome looked up into Hojo's concerned eyes and smiled softly. "Thank you so much for standing up for me. I really appreciate that." She unwrapped her arms from around his waist with a soft pink blush across her cheeks.  
  
"I was glad to do it for you Kagome," he replied. "I never did like her. She's so rude and bossy. Such a witch." Kagome chuckled and walked over to the stairs, climbing up them slowly. Hojo followed her making sure she didn't fall backwards-again.  
  
They got to the entrance of her bedroom and she turned around to face the brown haired teen. Their faces ended up only a few inches away from the other's. Kagome gulped and blushed at the nearness. Hojo's light brown (?) eyes widened and were filled with surprise.  
  
"I'm jus-ss-t umm going to go to er. sleep for a little umm while. Exhausting day you know and I'm very uhh. tired. Thanks again for coming over and helping me umm through everything. I guess, I appreciate it. A lot," she somewhat stuttered through it, blushing deeper with every word.  
  
"It was no problem. Have a nice rest. I'll try to call tomorrow and see if you're any better," Hojo said without a problem. He leaned forward slightly and planted a light goodnight kiss on her uninjured cheek. Hojo pulled back and smiled at Kagome's dumbfounded look. "Goodnight," he whispered. Hojo turned away after a moment of studying her face and walked down the stairs quickly. Kagome could hear the door close but she just stood there.  
  
:He kissed me. He kissed me:: She could still feel the warmth of his soft kiss burning on her cheek. Kagome turned and opened her bedroom door, walking into her dark room careful of the glass still on the bedroom floor. She quickly changed into a light purple tank top and matching purple cotton shorts to sleep in, all the while thinking of Hojo's kiss that still lingered on her warm cheek. Kagome hopped into her still broken bed reminding herself to clean up the glass in the morning when she woke up and hopefully get her family, who were still on vacation somewhere, to replace her bed with a new one. She wasn't exactly in the mood right at the moment. Her last thoughts as she drifted off the peaceful sleep were 'I'll go back to the Feudal Era tomorrow'.  
  
[----{INUYASHA  
  
Sleep came uneasy for the half demon as he swayed in the tree as the cool wind blew some of his white grayish hair into his scrunched up face. His unpleasant dreams were haunted by Kikyo's torturous pain and by the sheer sound of Kagome's terrified screams. He tossed and turned in the tree, fortunately not falling down to dangerously land somewhere on the hard ground below with a loud thud to awaken nearby sleepers.  
  
It was night and the sky was dark but lit up with the millions or trillions of shining stars in the sky. Everyone seemed to be sleeping, no matter if their dreams were tormented or not. Some demons were up, scheming up plans for revenge or for murderous killing. Others were just wandering around, uncaring of where they were going to end up. Either way, it didn't matter.  
  
[----{KAGOME  
  
It was morning and the sun was barely up in sky. Kagome awoke with a start and she didn't know why. She had no previous thoughts or any remembrance of her dreams but all she knew was she *had* to go to the Feudal Era very soon. Something seemed to be calling her there. She stepped out of bed only to meet with a sharp pain in her foot. Kagome jumped back on the bed and inspected her foot for any injuries. A piece of glass was intruding into her skin. She cursed her stupidity and pulled out the large section of glass. Kagome hissed in pain but remembered what she had to do.  
  
Carefully this time, she literally jumped out of bed over of the glass. She smirked triumphantly at the glass on the floor and made her way to her closet, pulling out a white blouse and some jean shorts to wear. She changed quickly, not bothering to brush her unruly bed-hair as she made her way out of her bedroom. Kagome put on some sneakers and made her way out of the shrine house, towards the well house.  
  
Unexpectedly she heard a soft crunch and felt a hard sphere-like object underneath her shoe. She looked down and removed her foot from whatever that was underneath her foot. It was the Shikon no Tama! Kagome felt tears of relief come to her eyes! ::THANK KAMI-SAMA!:: Kagome reached down and picked up the pink jewel. Although there was barely any light out, the jewel seemed to glow with a pure brightness. She tied the string holding the jewel in a knot around her slender neck quickly and fingered the jewel as she ran to the well house.  
  
Kagome opened the doors to the small confinement of the well and climbed down the stairs in there. She jumped into the forsaken well. A bright flash of white light engulfed her body, sending her to her destination.  
  
She looked up to see the light sky of the Feudal Era instead of the well house ceiling. Kagome carefully climbed up the vines on the inside of the well and stepped onto the soft green grass of Inuyasha's time. Oh how happy she was to be back. Kagome had thought she'd never get to set foot in this place again when she saw Meiwaku had gotten hold the unique jewel. She wiped the imaginary dirt of her shorts and got up to walk to Kaede's village unsure if she'd be awake at this hour when a voice interrupted her travel.  
  
"So you are Inuyasha's wench."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Guess who that voice is? I haven't had any inspiration lately and I don't know what to do. I'm stuck right here with ideas. Sorry I haven't updated sooner but reviews would really help my spirits right now. I feel unloved, seriously. No one's reading Fateful Curse or reviewed on my last chapter and well, battle scenes aren't my strong points. Not that I've done one to really know if I am in the first place.  
  
Just please! PLEASE! REVIEW! (I'm desperate. At least I can admit it.)  
  
-Heather Christi (=^_^=) 


	7. Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny by Heather Christi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
I have updated FATEFUL CURSE: CHAPTER 8 so GO READ IT!! Do you know this story will not reach a plot until after I defeat Naraku in chapter 11 or 12? In chapter 12 or 13 the plot will be made. That is so sad. This story is going to be huge! VERY HUGE AND LONG! Just to giving you people the truth. Alright, onto chapter whatever this is.  
  
::thoughts:: ENJOY!  
  
{----{Chapter Seven: Wrong Place at the Wrong Time}----}  
  
"So you are Inuyasha's wench," stated the demon Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
Kagome turned around and faced the owner of the cold and monotone voice. The young lord was standing tall and proud. His beautiful silver hair flowed softly down his powerful back. His fair skin was flawless and perfect except for the crescent moon shape on his forehead and the two maroon stripes on each side of his cheeks. His golden amber eyes were shining but bare of all emotions. His pink lips were set in a straight line and he was the vision of perfection and grace. But Kagome only saw the vision of Inuyasha in Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru stood only a few feet away from the Bone Eater's Well and Kagome. ::How did he know I was here? Does he know my secret and where I come from?:: Sesshomaru just stared at her in expectancy but Kagome didn't see anything reflected in his amber eyes. She just looked at him blankly but she was inwardly surprised at seeing him here with her. ::Maybe he wants to know where Inuyasha is so he can battle him out. Can he smell Inuyasha's scent on me?::  
  
"Inuyasha isn't here Sesshomaru," Kagome stated to the youkai lord near her.  
  
"I can see that much wench," Sesshomaru answered back once again in his emotionless monotone voice. He walked forward to her gracefully and was standing too close for comfort in front of her. Kagome blushed and tried to back away from the youkai lord but the well's wooden edge prevented her from her goal. "Another's scent is present on you. You reek of their disgusting male *human* scent," Sesshomaru spoke with slight bitterness in his voice, which Kagome was surprised to hear emotion in his once emotionless tone.  
  
Everyone knew of Sesshomaru's hatred towards humans. The Lord of the Western Lands despised them all but that still didn't explain why he was standing too close to Kagome. The youkai lord sensed her uncomfortable and he smirked as he smelt her fear. He stepped back away from her after a moment and noticed the number of wounds present on her body. He noted the one on her cheek and the deep gash on her right shoulder. There was a mark on the connection of her neck and shoulder. Sesshomaru noted this and knew what the marking meant, although he was sure that Kagome had no clue of the mark. ::Let her find out on her own. Although, it would be most amusing to see the look on her face about the news of the marking::  
  
"What is it that you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in a weak voice that she was surprised to find that it was, in fact, her voice.  
  
"That matter does not concern you but if you must know, I am taking you prisoner," Sesshomaru spoke calmly. He could smell the fear coating Kagome's small frame and he had to fight the urge to smirk at her fright. Although she was scared she managed to ask the simple question with an answer fairly obvious.  
  
"Why? Why do you need me?" She asked in a timid and low voice.  
  
"That does not need concern the likes of you but if you wish not to come with me willingly, you will eternally regret that mistake," Sesshomaru calmly threatened her.  
  
Kagome took a gulp in her throat and started to go into a stage of panic. ::Okay, what do I do. What do I do. What do I do. Inuyasha!! Damn you! Save me or something. Okay, don't panic. Take a deep breath and think things out:: Kagome opened her mouth slightly and held it in for a second before releasing her pent-up energy and panic. ::I know I can't make a run to the forest. Sesshomaru is just to fast for me. Maybe I should try to go back threw the well. No! He'd be curious to what happened to me and possibly destroy it. I couldn't bare that! Maybe I could call out and someone could save me or maybe I could.:: Her thoughts continued  
  
Sesshomaru watched a range of emotions cross her face. First it was thoughtful and then it went to defeat. Once again she got thoughtful but then horror and despair crossed her features. Then she was back to thoughtful and hopeful again. She was a very strange wench and she didn't dress properly either. She looked like a trollop with that short immodest clothing of hers. It showed way too much for a wench of her class and status but then again, maybe it suited her.  
  
::Maybe I could just let him take me. NO! I won't give up! He won't take me:: Without another thought, Kagome dashed past Sesshomaru while he was stuck in his thoughts. ::Almost into the forest. A few more steps. Three. Two. One. And.:: A hand snatched the back of her shirt and dragged her back to the well.  
  
"You do not listen to warnings when they are given. Maybe this shall teach you." Sesshomaru spoke right before he hit Kagome on the back of her neck, knocking her into the dark unknown world of unconsciousness.  
  
Kagome's vision was fading to blackness as she felt the pain shot from her neck up to her head, making her lightheaded and very fuzzy feeling. She tried to hang on to life and stable herself but the last thing she saw was silvery blue hair and the tall grass as she fell.  
  
Sesshomaru caught Kagome's body before she hit the ground and he picked her up the best he could with his one arm bridal style, cradling her into his chest. She subconsciously snuggled up to the warmth his body brought. He looked down at the girl in his arm with disgust before he turned away from the Bone Eater's Well and walked into the deep forest towards his camp where his 'companions' were located.  
  
The youkai lord had suddenly caught a whiff of Kagome's scent earlier while he was walking towards his western lands with happy optimistic Rin and his lowly toad demon servant, Jaken. He left Rin to collect a few logs of firewood for their camp and Jaken to watch her, but there was no doubt that he was trying to find an excuse to abuse her in one way or another. He was such a nuisance but he was helpful when his services were needed.  
  
Sesshomaru finally reached the opening into a small clearing in the forest where Rin was sitting near a burning fire-pit that was filled with fresh logs from the rugged forest. The youkai lord could smell the burning forest wood with its pine scent and black lung-filling smoke. He gracefully took a few steps forward and was greeted by a very happy and hyper little black-haired girl.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! You are back!" The little girl named Rin was about to hug demon lord's leg but then she noticed another person in his arm. "Sesshomaru-sama! Who is that you have with you? Can I see?" She started jumping up and down trying to get high enough to see what he was carrying.  
  
"Rin, calm down," he said calmly. Immediately she stopped bouncing but her happiness and joyous spirit was shining in her light brown eyes. Sesshomaru walked over to the fire-pit and laid Kagome down enough for her body to feel the warmth. He could feel the heat rise onto his skin. Sesshomaru stared down at girl thinking about ways to persuade her to stay without always having to knock her unconscious.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin was kneeling beside the girl's body. "Who is this lady? She's so pretty." She ran her little hands through Kagome's long raven hair feeling the texture of its strands.  
  
"This going to be with us for a while," he stated as though that was supposed to explain everything. Rin took that as an answer and marveled at the new 'addition' to their party. She suddenly smiled and jumped up, spinning around in little circles making herself dizzy.  
  
"I will have someone to play with! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! I'll go pick some pretty flowers for you!" She ran off into the forest, searching for some flowers for her beloved Sesshomaru-sama.  
  
The young youkai Lord of the Western Lands sat down at the trunk of an old willowing pine tree. The sun was barely up in the sky this early morning and it was a little chilly outside with cool temperature and the light breeze sweeping across the forever growing forest. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and listened to all the noises around him. He could hear the wind, a tiny stream flowing fresh spring water nearby, and the crackling of the newly-made fire. He could smell the smoky embers and the light scent of lavender and camomile. He could feel the fresh dewy grass beneath him and the bark of the tree behind his muscular back.  
  
He then smelled the scent of cherry blossoms and rainbows. No one knew that rain, thunder, lightning, rainbows and other stuff like that had scents. They did and Rin was just the one who smelled like rainbows. It was a sweet scent unlike anything else. It was sweet and gentle in its own unique way.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Here are the flowers!" The youkai lord opened his amber eyes and a bouquet of purple wildflowers, bright yellow honeysuckles and white baby's breath were arranged and blended beautifully together. With all their scents mixed, he felt his nose begin to tingle with a weird sensation. The Lord of the Western Lands had his first sneeze.  
  
"Bless you," replied a weak voice.  
  
Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the fire-pit where his half- brother's wench was lying near. She was rubbing her neck and trying to sit in an upright position. Kagome winced as she touched the newly damaged place that pained her. It seemed she might have a bruise where Sesshomaru had hit her. ::Why today of all days? First Inuyasha, then Meiwaku, and now I have Sesshomaru to deal with! Who's next?! Koga?! This is just NOT my day:: She shook her head with distraught.  
  
"What did you say wench?" Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome turned and faced him, annoyance and anger apparent on her face and in her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I said 'bless you'. You say that when someone sneezes. It is just polite," she replied to Sesshomaru. "Not that you deserve it anyway," Kagome mumbled under her breath, unaware that he had heard her quite clearly with his advanced demon hearing senses. Luckily he decided to let that comment slide because he didn't want Rin to see anything that shouldn't be seen for a young girl her age.  
  
"Bless you Sesshomaru-sama!" The happy Rin danced over to where Kagome was sitting, examining her. She danced and twirled around Kagome for a while before she stopped. Rin sat down in front of Kagome and just stared at her straight into her chocolate brown eyes with her own light brown eyes. Kagome leaned back a little to make room for personal space but Rin just leaned closer. "Who are you?" Rin spoke with a big smile on her cheery face.  
  
"I am Kagome, little one. Who are you?" Rin laughed when Kagome called her 'little one'.  
  
"My name is Rin and I travel with Sesshomaru-sama. He rescued me from wolves and he saved me," Rin replied with still cheery face. Kagome looked shocked at Rin's statement. She looked over to Sesshomaru leaning against the pine tree with an impassive look on his elegant face. The youkai lord caught her look and held her gaze while she examined him. ::He rescued a human?! I thought he hated humans. Why would he save a human girl and then travel with her?::  
  
"Rin, go play in the forest and come back in a few minutes," Sesshomaru interrupted her racing thoughts, still keeping his gaze connected with Kagome's.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" The little black-haired girl ran off into the woods singing about grasshoppers and frogs like Jaken. After she was gone and out of sight, Sesshomaru continued to stare into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. She wanted to look away but no matter what she tried, she couldn't. It was as if she was petrified on the spot and couldn't move an inch. Of course, the only exception was her mouth.  
  
"What do you want with me Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as bravely as she could.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked because a few moments ago she had feared him but now she was acting brave. This seemed to amuse him. Kagome got a little nervous when she noticed him smirking at her. She gulped loudly. "I merely am going to use you for my advantage. I'm trading you for the Tetsusaiga."  
  
{----{End of Chapter}----}  
  
Next chapter will be longer and with a little brother/brother fighting scene going on! I know this chapter is shorter than the others but bare with me. Sango and Miroku will be appearing soon for all you fans of them! Although they are not a main part in this story, I will have some scenes with them! If you want SANGOxMIROKU ACTION CHECK OUT FATEFUL CURSE!  
  
-Heather Christi (=^_^=) 


	8. Brother Rivalries

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny by Heather Christi  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am really sick of this thing but okay. I do NOT own Inuyasha! I do OWN Meiwaku and maybe other characters I create by myself because they are MINE!  
  
Chapter ten is up on Fateful Curse and I'm working on the sequel of Angel Eyes! By the way, I'm not quite sure to make this an Inuyasha/Kagome fiction or a Sesshomaru/Kagome fiction. What do you all think?  
  
{----{Chapter Eight: Brother Rivalries}----}  
  
Kagome just sat there next to the fire pit, staring at Sesshomaru dumbfounded. Maybe it wasn't such a big surprise but being kidnapped, being knocked unconscious, and being traded like some animal didn't happen to her very often in her time period. Plus it only added more onto her giant mountain of problems.  
  
"Why didn't you just try to steal it like you have tried to do before?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Do not question me human. I have your life in my hands and I'll snap your neck without a second thought. But since you have already asked, I might as well tell you since you will die soon anyway. I do not see myself similar to a lowly demon who steals for pleasure. I merely just took advantage of the opportunity that was present to me when I saw you near the well," Sesshomaru answered.  
  
Kagome was pale from the thought of lying dead on the forest floor for Inuyasha and the others to come and find. What if she never saw her parents again or they never knew she was dead? What if they searched for her and couldn't find her anywhere and they were worrying sick over her? So many 'what ifs' ran through her mind and she was questioning herself whether she would continue to live or not. ::Maybe I could make a run for it when they are sleeping. Stupid me! I couldn't get away from him before so how could I get away from him now. There has to be away to get out of this mess I got myself into::  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill sing-song voice coming from the forest behind Sesshomaru. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Your humble servant is back for his master!" An ugly toad youkai appeared from out of the bushes and into the clearing they were now in. The small toad youkai paid no attention to Kagome and looked at his lord with admiration shining in his large eyes that threatened to fall out of their sockets.  
  
"Oh master! I have been-" the small toad youkai began but it was cut off by Sesshomaru's words.  
  
"Jaken, enough. Rin was left unattended. I do not know where you were but I gave you no permission to go off and leave her alone." Kagome was staring at Sesshomaru. ::He cares about that human girl? Is this Sesshomaru? It can't be. This isn't like him at all. He hates humans:: "I want you to go to the castle and wait for our arrival. I shall think of a reasonable punishment for you later. Now go." Sesshomaru spoke calmly. His voice never rose.  
  
"But My Lord," the toad youkai began but grew silent as he saw the look Sesshomaru cast towards him. Jaken stepped back and then turned to run back into the forest. The sound of crunching branches dimmed and they were alone once more.  
  
Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and examined her, searching for something Kagome had no clue about. She squirmed uncomfortably a little bit under his unfaltering gaze. She was grateful when he averted his gaze to inspect the low morning fire. Even though his gaze was not directed to her, the beautiful youkai lord was very aware of her. Kagome sat uncomfortably next to the fire pit in silence, thinking about yesterday's events and Inuyasha.  
  
::Why'd I have to go and fall in love with him? Sure, I want to be with him more than anything but I'm sure that all he wants is Kikyo and protecting her forever. I feel bad for Kikyo. I honestly really do. She died believe Inuyasha died with her, followed her into death. She died believing Inuyasha had killed her. She was just stuck in a life that no one wanted to be in. Kikyo wanted out and then she saw Inuyasha, she had found her way out:: Kagome balled her hands into fists. ::I do feel bad for her, but Inuyasha was the victim. He still is! He fell in love with her and she manipulated him! She's using him for her own selfish needs::  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. Her eyes held a faraway look like she was trapped in her own world consumed of only her thoughts. She remained blind to her surroundings and the fear that was radiating off her earlier was completely gone. It annoyed him but what amazed him was the sudden anger that flared off her in waves.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" A cheery voice startled Kagome from her thoughts. Sesshomaru gazed back into the fire as the interfering voice grew closer. A very happy Rin skipped into the clearing and stopped in front of Sesshomaru. He looked up at her smiling face as she thrust a handful of yellow honeysuckles and pale pink wildflowers. "These are for you! I brought you more." A little bumblebee was gently sucking the pollen off the inside of the wildflowers. Sesshomaru could feel his nose start to itch as the strong scents invaded his nostrils. Rin hopped away and bent down to hand Kagome something.  
  
"I found these for you Kagome-neesan. I thought you might like them!" Rin smiled down at her and her eyes seemed to shine. She was just too sweet too resist. Kagome looked down into the small hands stretched towards her. Kagome saw a duo of ladybugs crawling slowly over the palm of Rin's tiny hands. Kagome reached out to touch the outer-shell of one of its wings but the small creature fluttered its petty wings in an attempt to fly. The poor thing couldn't fly. The diminutive bug's wings were broken and unable to glide across the wind's current. Kagome frowned and Rin stared bemused at the tiny helpless creature lying in her hands.  
  
"Rin, little one, the ladybug can't fly," Kagome explained softly to little confused Rin. The young girl stared up at Kagome and slowly smiled. The lord youkai viewed the scene in front of him, looking at smiling Rin.  
  
"The other ladybug can save it. If not, we can save it," Rin declared with naïveté. She believed the little creature would fly again with a little bit of help. Kagome didn't want to upset Rin and squash her beliefs. She glanced at Sesshomaru and he was watching them with an impassive face. Kagome turned her attention back to Rin and the two red ladybugs. Before she could open her mouth and have the chance to tell something to little Rin, Sesshomaru stood from the grass, not bothering to wipe the damp twigs and the specks of dirt away from his kimono, and spoke out first.  
  
"We must get moving. I can smell demon approaching quickly," Sesshomaru plainly stated. Rin gulped loudly and silently hoped it wasn't any wolf youkai. She hated those damn wolves ever since those fateful days where she met Sesshomaru near the village she lived at a few months ago. She set the two ladybugs down lightly on the soft green grass in the clearing.  
  
"How many demons are there?" Kagome asked curiously. Sesshomaru looked at her with an impassive face and a hard stare of warning and annoyance. The look clearly said 'enough demons to kill your worthless hide'. Kagome gulped and got up of the ground, wiping off the remaining dirt on the bottom of her jean shorts. Rin didn't notice anything passing between Sesshomaru and Kagome, or pretended not to notice. She only hopped over to Sesshomaru and clutched onto his hand affectionately. Kagome was amazed.  
  
::He lets her touch him too?! Wow. This doesn't make any sense for someone like him to declare he hates humans and then the next moment he turns around and allows this sweet little girl to touch him. I wonder what's gotten into him to behave like this. Although it is shocking and much unexpected, this change seems to be for the better::  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama? Are they wolves?" Little Rin asked cautiously and you could hear her voice sound shaken. ::I wonder why she's afraid of wolves::  
  
Sesshomaru didn't plan on showing any affection to Rin in front of Inuyasha's wench so he calmly gently squeezed Rin's hand back, saying nothing or offering more to the little raven-haired girl. Although he was unaware that Kagome saw the slight hand movement and understood. Kagome inwardly smiled at Sesshomaru bashfulness. She never would have guessed he was in the slightest shy, or so she thought. She would have never guessed this sudden bashfulness was because of something much deeper and too complex for her to understand at the moment.  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew over and extinguished the low fire that was once burning. Kagome shielded her face from the flying particles of dirt and debris. Rin unclasped her hand from the lord youkai and did the same. Sesshomaru just stood there tall and proud, oblivious to all the dirt in the air, and waited for the demon to show itself.  
  
A fairly large-sized tornado appeared in the scene and seemed to evaporate until standing in its place was an attractive skillful wolf demon with azure eyes and sleek onyx hair. Rin noticed the demon's wolf tail and yelped out, hiding behind the tall youkai lord for protection. Kagome automatically recognized the young wolf demon.  
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kagome called out in surprise. She ran over to him, ready to seize him in a huge hug. The last time she had seen him had been a few days ago before Sota's birthday in a battle for another sacred jewel shard. Kouga had been very injured in his right arm and his left leg even though he looked perfectly healthy now. Must have been the demon blood coursing through his veins, no doubt.  
  
"Kagome! I knew that was your scent!" Kouga caught her in his arms and gave a big bear hug. She giggled a bit and stepped back to examine his right arm that contained one of the shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Are you okay? Does your arm still hurt? It looks okay though," she rubbed the uninjured area gently with her fingertips.  
  
"It's fine Kagome," Kouga said, pulling his arm away from her motherly care. "Where's dog-turd? I didn't expect you to be here and with him," Kouga stated while glancing behind her to Sesshomaru. Kagome had completely forgotten about the youkai lord when the young wolf demon had shown up.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru! Yes. I know. I'm actually being held hostage right now unfortunately," she whispered to Kouga, who didn't believe a word she said so naturally, the young wolf demon ignored the last comment.  
  
"Kagome, I came down here to find you and take you back to our pack," Kouga declared, expecting no questions ask.  
  
"Kouga-kun I can't right now. And it's not 'our' pack!"  
  
"Kagome just remember the offer's *always* open and you're my woman," Kouga stated with confidence that sickened Sesshomaru and Kagome to no end. "I'll see you later Kagome!" With that said he turned and raced off into the direction of the mountains. The raven-haired girl smiled brightly and waved at him as his figure faded into the distance.  
  
::Thanks for nothing Kouga-kun. And does he have to keep telling me I'm his woman! Ai no Kami-sama! I am *not* his woman! I'm no one's! NO ONE OWNS ME!:: Kagome turned around to face the cheery Rin and the emotionless Sesshomaru. Rin bounced over to Kagome and threw her arms around her long legs, nuzzling her.  
  
After a moment, the little Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Are you okay Kagome-neesan? That wolfie demon didn't hurt you, did he?" Kagome almost giggled at Rin's concern. Kouga was definitely harmless. Well, at least to her anyway.  
  
"I'm fine little one. Are you alright? You looked very frightened when you saw Kouga-kun."  
  
"I'm fine Kagome-neesan. I don't like wolves. They're scary," Rin said with a little nod.  
  
"You don't have to worry about Kouga-kun Rin. He's my friend," Kagome stated but even that didn't convince little Rin or distract her from her fear of wolves. Could you blame her?  
  
"I think it's time we find that pathetic runt half-brother of mine," spoke a neglected lord youkai. Kagome wanted to stand up for Inuyasha but the look Sesshomaru was giving her told her to hold her tongue or pay the consequences. Rin hopped over to Sesshomaru and grabbed hold of his hand once again, clasping it tightly and humming a familiarly happy comforting tune. Kagome nodded and pulled on the bottom of her sleeveless blouse to straighten it out after the little mishap with Kouga. Sesshomaru started forward with Rin and started walking through the forest, closing in on Kaede's village where Inuyasha and the others probably were.  
  
Kagome followed after the two with her thoughts accompanying her. She was worried about what would happen when they arrived at the village. She hoped Inuyasha would have cooled down from the events that happened yesterday. She really did miss him even though he had done that to her. Kagome traced the cut on her cheek with her fingertips. Inuyasha had been very rough that day and he really scared her. Maybe she was a fool to come back to him but she had deep feelings for the hanyou and she wasn't about to throw them away.  
  
::He's going to get at least 1,000 sits for that! I know he was jealous but he went a little overboard. Okay, maybe more than a little overboard. But that still doesn't change my feelings. Maybe I was wrong for going on a date with Hojo. NO! This isn't my fault! It's Inuyasha's! Plus he has Kikyo anyway. Why would he need me? He doesn't::  
  
Kagome frowned at that thought and didn't notice that Sesshomaru stopped until she ran into something tall and hard but something was tickling her nose. It was soft and fluffy! She closer her eyes, burying her face in the fluffy something, and ran her fingers through the thick material. ::So soft:: She heard something growl but she paid no mind to it. That is, until it spoke up.  
  
"What do you think you are doing to my tail?!" spoke a stressed youkai lord. Kagome jumped back and her face flushed. ::TAIL?! DID HE JUST SAY *TAIL*?! Oh, well. I always wondered what that thing was. Now I know:: "Wench, I asked you a question," said an annoyed and very impatient demon lord.  
  
"Um. nothing. I was. umm. nothing. I did nothing," stuttered a nervous and very embarrassed Kagome.  
  
"Fluffy tail!" called out a hyper Rin. Sesshomaru and Kagome sweatdropped and the some of the tension diminished.  
  
"Make sure that doesn't happen again wench," Sesshomaru said with a threat underlying the statement. Kagome and him were obviously not on very friendly terms at the moment. He turned around and started walking with natural grace through the forest. Kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. ::Well now that that's settled.::  
  
Kagome kicked a rock up into the air and it almost hit Sesshomaru in the head. ::Opps:: She had to try and hold back her giggles but few escaped her mouth. Unluckily for her, the lord youkai heard them.  
  
"Rin, go down by the stream and get a drink of water," Sesshomaru stated calmly. Rin let go of his hand quickly and didn't question Sesshomaru's commands. She simply followed them. Rin hopped back into the woods and ran off to find the stream she had seen while collecting the flowers earlier.  
  
When she was out of an earshot, Sesshomaru turned around and started walking closer to Kagome. She gulped and tried to back away but instead of the well blocking her way of escaping, it happened to be a large pine tree. Her back rubbed against the rough bark and she could feel the tough texture on the back of her thighs and calves. He stopped when he was about a foot away from her.  
  
"Do you find that humorous you filthy human? Perhaps you would even find your death humorous too?" Kagome was radiating with fear and Sesshomaru could smell the intoxicating scent that was assaulting his nostrils. The scent of her fear mixed in with the scent of wood and flowers. A dangerous mix of scents to a demon's nose. It only made egged them on but that was only for weak demons and Sesshomaru was obviously no weak demon. "When I ask you a question, I expect you at least intelligent to answer. Although I must be overestimating you."  
  
Kagome remained silent. She was still stoned there with fear. ::Inuyasha.::  
  
"My patience is growing thin. Do not think for one instant that I can't take your life because I can without a second of hesitation. You would be best to remember that or do I need to teach you a lesson for your insolence?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer.  
  
"Are you going to remain silent or do I have to force words out of you?" Sesshomaru reached out and took hold of her slim neck tightly. Kagome was gasping for air. He had cut off her supply of oxygen. She tried to pry his hand off her neck but it was no use. His grip was far stronger than hers and she was sure that he wasn't even trying. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, he let her go and she struggled to remain standing and catch her breath. He didn't give her a chance.  
  
"When I speak you will answer me. Get that straight now you filthy human. But I see that you haven't learned your lesson quite yet." Kagome looked at him with terror shining brightly in her chocolate brown eyes. She cowered under the youkai lord's piercing glare and she tried to move closer up against the rough pine tree's bark.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled back his hand and it started to glow green with the vile poison in his sharp claws. ::Oh no! I'm going to die! He's going to kill me and I never got to tell Inuyasha that I love him. I'm too young to die. I didn't get to live out my life. Don't let me die yet!:: Kagome shut her eyes tightly and waited for the blow to take her into death. She waited. Waited. Waited. Waited. But nothing happened. She carefully opened her eyes, unaware of what she was just about to see.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
There he was, standing in crimson red fire-rat coat proudly and arrogantly like always but this time his face held much hatred than ever before that was all directed towards the Lord of the Western Lands himself. Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga drawn and Sesshomaru had his own sword, the Toukijin, drawn and ready for battle against his half-brother. They all failed to notice the pair of lady-bugs fluttering over the scene, succeeding in its travel through the wind's currents.  
  
{----{End of Chapter}----}  
  
I hope this chapter was longer than the last. I think it was but I'm not sure. I spelled the names of the swords correct I think and hope. So what'd you think? Took me forever to write this. I had to write the beginning over again because my computer lost it. That slowed me down a bit. Review and the next chapter will come out whenever I finish it. Don't expect it too soon but not too late either. Maybe around the first week of November if you're lucky. *wink wink* Sesshomaru's is being an asshole right now but he'll get better. You just got to love him! SESSY'S MINE!  
  
Oh and what pairing do you want for this story? You people can vote. I'll take suggestions.  
  
-Heather Christi (=^_^=) 


	9. Don't Tell Me You Forgot!

Five Jewels, Two Souls, One Destiny by Heather Christi  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I own Meiwaku and the characters that are made from my brilliant genius imagination. Use yours and pretend for the next chapters there is a disclaimer. I'm not writin' this again! Oh, DON'T SUE!  
  
First of I want to thank: Tiger of the Wind1, kagome737, InuyashaMistress, Suta-Kitsune, and asaba9590! Thank you all my other reviewers! You help give me the power to keep going with this story. I'VE GOT THE POWER! Well. err. umm. reviewers do but I still got the power. Alright, I'm done now with my ranting.  
  
::thoughts:: ENJOY!  
  
{---{Chapter Nine: Don't Tell Me You Forgot?!}---}  
  
Kagome was frozen stiff to the spot. She was so grateful and merry to see him that she almost forgot about what he did to her. *Almost* but not quite. The raven-haired girl was torn between sitting him at least one thousand times or hugging him to death. She settled on just standing there, rooted to her position next to the large pine tree, her chocolate brown eyes shining with gratitude and happiness.  
  
The half-demon turned away slightly, keeping Sesshomaru in his peripheral vision, and took in the sight of Kagome. He noticed the scratch markings on her cheek and the gash peeking out of her clothing on her somewhat covered shoulder. ::I can not believe it! Sesshomaru had the nerve to hurt my Kagome! No one gave him the right to do that! He's going to pay:: They were a bit luckier than they would have been if Inuyasha would have noticed the bite mark on the connection of her shoulder and neck.  
  
"You fucking bastard. How dare you touch Kagome?! I'm going to make you pay!"  
  
Inuyasha ran forward with a loud war cry and his precious Tetsusaiga clutched tightly in both of his clawed hands, ready to pierce through Sesshomaru's soft flesh straight to the bone. The youkai lord easily dodged Inuyasha's petty attempt of an assault. The half-demon swung his sword around aimlessly, his mind too clouded with his hatred, anger, and jealousy to land an attack.  
  
Kagome stared at the scene in front of her. She was used to the two half-brothers fighting. She had seen it all before. What bothered her was what Inuyasha had said BEFORE he attacked the youkai lord.  
  
::Wait! Hold on! Just wait a second! Is he thinking that Sesshomaru gave me these marks?! He forgot!! He's the one responsible and he can't even remember!::  
  
Her anger only flared more when she saw Sesshomaru hold out his Toukijin, the energy of the possessed sword shooting out with sparks and coming off in waves. He held the long sword out, directed to Inuyasha. The youkai lord started to run towards Inuyasha, who had his Tetsusaiga up, ready to deflect the blow of the sword and ready to defend himself from his powerful half-brother. Before Sesshomaru got into striking range, Kagome closed her eyes tightly and yelled the two simple words to bring the half- demon down.  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
Kagome heard the swish of a sword as it cut through the air and missed its target. She opened her eyes slowly, frightened to what she would see. Sesshomaru was standing there with the Toukijin's tip to the ground, blood-free thankfully. The youkai lord was staring down amused at the hanyou's figure that was pounded into the ground by Kagome's simple words.  
  
"How entertaining," the young youkai lord spoke out. He put the "magical" sword back into its proper sheath that hung from his slim waist.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, with as much dignity as he could muster after being pummeled into the ground. "You better hope these stupid fucking beads hold me down long enough for you to get out of here or you'll be so fucking sorry that-" He was cut off by a very annoyed, aggravated, stressed, and hatred-filled raven-haired girl.  
  
"Inuyasha!! That's enough!!" Kagome yelled through her own clenched teeth. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides. Oh, she was most definitely NOT a happy camper at the moment! She was so outraged, she felt as if she was going to explode. Kagome could feel the beginning of her anguished tears at the corner of her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha got up off the ground, not wiping the dirt that layered his fire-rat clothing and sheathed his Tetsusaiga quickly. "What are you yelling about?! I am the one who should be so pissed off!"  
  
"SIT BOY!!" Thud. Sesshomaru took this as his cue to leave. This scene was out of his hands. The beautiful youkai lord walked into the forest, heading to the river to collect Rin and head back to his castle. He ignored the random comments coming from the flattened Inuyasha on the ground, protesting him from leaving and calling him all sorts of indecent names (that's putting it very lightly).  
  
"Inuyasha! What makes you think for a second that you of all people should have the right to be angry right now?! I am the one who is pissed! I have a right to be! You don't!!" She started walking towards the 'grounded' hanyou, still carrying on with her raid.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and stared astonishingly at Kagome. "What makes you think that I don't have a right to, bitch? Who gave you the right and not me?! *I* am the one who is pissed and has a right to! NOT YOU!" You would think that people a few hundred miles away could hear this fight. Someone get the popcorn. Showdown!  
  
"What makes you think that Inuyasha?!?!"  
  
"Because *Sesshomaru*, the big stupid *idiot*, hurt you!!" Kagome stopped in her tracks. "What? Now you don't have anything to say woman! Nothing to 'sit' me for! Go ahead and start yelling!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome stated calmly, she looked at him in earnest. She tried to look deep in his amber eyes but she only saw anger and no recollection of anything else. "You don't remember anything, do you?" she asked as calmly as the situation allowed her to be.  
  
"Remember *what* bitch?" She decided to let that one slide. Kagome lowered her head down, turning her gaze away from the half-demon. She said her next words softly but thanks to Inuyasha's sensitive hearing he easily picked up her forced monotone words.  
  
"*You* are the one that hurt *me*," Kagome spoke out, her voice very low and gentle.  
  
Since her head was lowered, she missed the utterly shocked and horrified disbelieving look that crossed the half-demon's face. She missed the flattened ears and the widened eyes. She missed the scared sad look in his golden orbs. He looked like a lost puppy, who had just got kicked by its trusting master.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He just stared at the teenage girl who had her head bowed. He could still hear her voice telling him he was the one who had hurt someone so precious to him. He couldn't take what he did back. He didn't know what to do. He could see the markings all over her, scarring her body. There was even scratch marks on her legs. Now, he could even make out the bite mark on her neck. ::How could I hurt her?! No! No! I couldn't have! I didn't! I wouldn't! She's not hurt! No! Tell me it's not true!!:: He slowly started backing away from her and the wounds that she carried. Then, he turned away and ran. He ran away as fast as his demon abilities could take him.  
  
Kagome lifted her face and stared off into the horizon where Inuyasha disappeared to, his figure running off to get as far away from her as he possibly could. "Oh. . . Inuyasha," she spoke to the wind. "What are we going to do?"  
  
With that she fell the ground and pulled her knees into her chest. She couldn't stop herself from letting loose and crying with all her soul. Yes, she still wanted to 'sit' that half-demon of hers but she couldn't help herself but feel sorry for him. He still hurt her but he wasn't aware of it. Sure, he deserved to wallow in his despair right now. He deserved every minute and every single second of it, but. . . Kagome just didn't know what to do anymore. How was she supposed to fix everything? She needed help.  
  
Kagome stopped crying and wiped the remaining tears that flowed down her face like a gentle spring. A few strands of her raven hair stuck to the damp areas on her pale cheeks. She sat their deep in thought, wondering what she could do to make everything better, heal both her and Inuyasha spirits. It felt hopeless but she needed help. She needed guidance from someone she trusted. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed her mother.  
  
The raven-haired girl got up on shaky legs and started hiking through the forest eastwards to the Bone-Eater's well. It was time to go home. Sure, she was only in Sengoku Jidai for a couple of hours but she didn't know if she even had to strength to ever come back again. She would miss all her companions with all her heart. She had grown to love all of them and considered each of them a part of her, but everything would all depend on her talk with her mother. Some things just had to start changing and that include herself too.  
  
After about ten minutes of stumbling through the forest, she got to her destination. Kagome walked over to the edge of the well and peered inside. She could see the outlines of the bones from decayed demon carcasses in the dark of the Bone-Eater's well. The young teenage girl peered around at the sweet yellow wildflowers rooted into the damp fresh grass that surrounded all sides of the time-traveling well. Kagome looked behind her to see a clear path leading the Kaede's village. She assumed that's where her melancholy half-demon would be. She looked back into the well and was oblivious to the amber eyes that watched all her movements. Then she turned back once more to look at the trail leading to the well known village. A single tear dripped down her cheeks slowly and languidly.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome spoke gently to the wind once more. "Don't wait for me."  
  
With that Kagome sat on the edge of the well's side, staring into its depths before she jumped inside and was encased by a bright blue light that illuminated the inside of the well for a few short seconds. The light was then gone along with its solemn traveler.  
  
The half-demon watched from the trees as his loyal companion left his world with a teary and gloomy face. He was feeling torn inside like his soul was shattering. He felt dead to the world, didn't matter if it was Kagome's or his. He had hurt her! He wondered why he didn't catch the scent of her blood on his claws before. The stench was so powerful and it reeked. It was so unbearable. The scent of her blood on his claws was enough to prove him guilty of such a vile and disgusting act. What made him hurt her? Why did he do such a thing, especially to *her*?! And he marked her! He had left a mark on her that proved she was his, forever!  
  
::Why did I do it?! I'm so stupid! I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve her. I'd probably kill her next time! She's safer in her own world and better off there. I can only give her misery and pain. She doesn't deserve that from anyone and I hope she realizes that. I would take a lifetime of those 'sits' any day than have her die at my hands::  
  
The gloomy hanyou leapt off the tree and started running back to Kaede's village accompanied by his depressing thoughts of Kagome. He kept berating himself because he felt that was the only thing he was worth. He'd rather be the one hurt than have Kagome suffering. He stopped in front of Kaede's hut and walked inside. There to greet him was the whole ground of his traveling companions along with the old haggard woman Kaede.  
  
"Bless thee child. Where had ye gone to?" Kaede spoke up but before she could get the answer to her question from the hanyou, a certain kitsune interrupted.  
  
"You're back! Hey. . . where's Kagome? Isn't she with you? Tell me you didn't make her mad again," Shippo said accusingly. Inuyasha winced at *her* name mentioned. That didn't go unnoticed from his priest and demon exterminator friends.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "She's not here."  
  
"Very observant monk," Inuyasha spoke harshly to the perverted priest.  
  
"No need to be hostile," Miroku said, holding his hands in front of him in an act of peace. Kaede and Sango exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Inuyasha what's going on? Where's Kagome? Did she go back home to her time?" Sango asked curiously. The glum hanyou merely nodded and said nothing more.  
  
"Well?" Shippo said, annoyed. "Aren't you going to go after her?" The little kitsune jumped on the half-demon's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't even bother to knock him off or insult him. He just turned and walked out of the hut with Shippo still clinging to his shoulder. Miroku, Kaede, and Sango all watched him worriedly as the half-demon leave the hut looking very depressed and sorrowful.  
  
"Umm. . . dog boy? Are we going to get her?" spoke the little kitsune that was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him so Shippo started playing with his cute doggy ears on the top of his head.  
  
"Knock that off runt," he said dryly to Shippo. There was no malicious in his voice though so Shippo continued to play with his ears. Shippo realized that they were heading towards the direction of the well.  
  
"So are we going to get her Inuyasha?" The hanyou just stopped in his tracks, not giving the question any thought.  
  
"Shippo," The little kitsune looked up at Inuyasha expectantly. "I want you to head back to the hut. Don't follow me anymore. Don't do anything that concerns me anymore. Just go." Shippo stared at the hanyou for a moment before jumping off his shoulder to stand in front of him in protest to his leaving notion.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha? Aren't we going to get Kagome? So stop doing this. Let's just-" The little kitsune was cut off by Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"There is no 'we'! 'We' are *not* going to get Kagome! 'We' are *not* talking about this! *YOU* are going back to the hut *now*! Get out of here you little runt!" Inuyasha yelled at the little guy. Shippo got out of Inuyasha's way and started walking back down the path towards the village.  
  
"You don't have to be so mean Inuyasha," Shippo stopped in his tracks to say this to Inuyasha before he left. "I was just trying to help." The little kitsune turned away and started walking away again.  
  
"That little runt," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. The half-demon sauntered over to the Bone-Eater's well and peered down into it, hoping to see his raven-haired companion. His little puppy ears flattened to his head in despair and he felt a little heartbroken. He already missed Kagome.  
  
::Please come back Kagome. Please come back soon::  
  
{----[Present Time Japan]----}  
  
Kagome arrived back in the well of her time. She climbed the shaky ladder up slowly, taking her time and made her way over the side of the wall, careful not to hurt herself like last time. She opened the well house shrine's door and made her way across the courtyard to the door of her house. Kagome didn't feel the rain pouring down from the sky that soaked into her clothing and matted her head down to her skull. All the rain did was mix together with her tears. Maybe someone up there was crying with her. Misery loves company...  
  
She opened the door to her house and closed it behind her as she walked into the safety of her home. No lights were on and the darkness from the weather outside only made it darker inside as no light came through the windows. Kagome didn't even bother to flick on the lights. She walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She was about to open the fridge when she saw a note on its door. Kagome read it to the best of her abilities in the dark.  
  
::So that's where they went. Mom, grandpa, and Sota are out of town to visit my aunt. They said they'd be back today at 2PM:: Kagome looked at the clock and did a double take. ::Wait a moment! They said 2! It's already 3! They're late. I hope nothing bad happened. Oh well. Might as well sit down and wait for them to come back. I got nothing better to do anyway:: She opened the fridge and took out a can of Pepsi. ::Looks like this is the last one:: Kagome walked out of the kitchen with her Pepsi in hand and flipped on the radio in the living room. She sat down and tried to relax.  
  
{----[And if I was wrong, I know I don't deserve this  
  
Don't stay too long,  
  
I need to hear those words you use to tell me  
  
From way back when we were just friends  
  
Before this love affair began]----}  
  
Kagome looked at the radio and gave it an odd look.  
  
{----[Tell me how I love you wins  
  
Or how a broken heart can mend  
  
Just tell me this is not the end  
  
Please tell me now  
  
How the fairy tale begins  
  
Or how it was supposed to end  
  
Please tell me that part again]----}  
  
Kagome took a sip of her Pepsi and stared at the radio in despair.  
  
{----[I want to know that  
  
Feelin' that's from way back  
  
A time when it was true that  
  
Love was sweet and innocent  
  
When you and I could still be friends  
  
Make all the wrong be right again  
  
Where true love never has to end]----}  
  
She wanted everything to be okay again? Could it be? Can everything be the same as before?  
  
{----[Tell me how I love you wins  
  
Or how a broken heart can mend  
  
Just tell me this is not the end  
  
Please tell me now  
  
How the fairy tale begins  
  
Or how it was supposed to end  
  
Please tell me that part again]----}  
  
The song ended and Kagome switched the radio off, fearing another heart- breaking song would come on. She felt something wet land on her hand. Kagome looked down at the wet drop confused and wiped it away from her. ::I'm crying? How can a silly song get to me like that?:: Kagome wiped the remaining tears that trailed down her cheeks with annoyance. She was not going to let Inuyasha get the better of her. She was going back to face that half-demon. There were some things that needed to be said.  
  
Kagome set her full soda can down on the coffee table and trudged up the stairs to her room. She changed her clothes quickly, careful about the glass that was still on the floor. She pulled on some blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a lavender V neck sweater over it. She quickly put on some tennis shoes and ran down the stairs, almost tripping once or twice. Kagome opened the door, remembered to lock it, and ran back to the well house shrine where she had been a few moments ago. She forgot to close the well house shrine's door and it remained open, the light rain dripping into the soil of the ground. Kagome peered into the mystical well and sighed. ::This is not going to be easy but I don't think it's meant to be. If everything was so easy, you'd lose sight of how important something or someone really is to you. Time to go::  
  
The raven-haired girl jumped into the time-traveling well, journeying back to the Feudal Era, where not only a half dog demon awaited her to take her to their destiny.  
  
{----{End of Chapter}----}  
  
My goodness! Took me forever to get this chapter typed and posted. Sorry about that! I apologize! I had a writer's block. Bad excuse, huh? Don't remind me. . . I hope you liked it. That song is called Fairy Tale by Toni Braxton and I thought it sort of fit. By the way, I don't own the song, DON'T SUE!  
  
Leave your review and the next chapter is going to be a long one. It'll take a while. But! I want you to tell me who you would rather have in the story next! NARAKU OR KIKYO! Vote in your reviews!  
  
-Heather Christi (=^_^=) 


End file.
